Fever Pitch
by Vampire Ifurita
Summary: The beat of the bass is what moves dancers. The beat of the heart is what moves a man. What happens when a man possessed by the beat of the music follows the beat of his heart? AU, GaaSasu among others
1. Prologue

**Diclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**If:** Woo... new story! This is just an idea that I've been thinking about... so I don't know all the details of where its going, but I've got a general idea.

eventual GaaSasu (among other yet undecided couples)

* * *

The bass was palpable. Booming through the walls, pushing the sweaty bodies on the dance floor to move to the beat, shaking the drinks delicately placed on bar counters, the bass was what was moving everything in the club. If the bass stopped, then the club would stop. Bass was as important to the club as the heartbeat is to a human. The rampant drinking, drugs, bright lights, and undulating bodies were irrelevant. Only the bass mattered. The music that went over the bass was only an embellishment as far as the clubbers were concerned. A beat was all that was needed to prompt the dancing that was best described as 'sex with clothes on.'

Bodies were pressed one another, on the dance floor and off. Mashed against each other, tired dancers reached for their precariously perched drinks to quench their thirst with their fanciful alcoholic drinks. The tipsy feeling on drunkenness wouldn't hit anyone in the club until they got back into the real world. Inside the club, being drunk only added to your dancing. The drunken movements added a certain fluidity to the smooth moves of undulating against the other bodies on the dance floor. There was no room to dance 'properly' and no one in the club would have wanted to dance that way anyway. In the club it was all about pressing against one another to feel alive and sexual. The atmosphere of the club was one of sex, passion, and adrenalin.

There were many reasons for why someone would come to the surging mass of bodies known as the dance floor. People came to clubs for many reasons. No reason matter once you got into the club though. The atmosphere would whisk you away, the lights would entrance you with their bright flashing colors, and the beat would capture you, making your body move to the bass even if you didn't want to. There was something irresistible about a dance club. Maybe there was something in the drinks, or the air, or maybe it was just the music itself that made you come back thirsting for more of that high known as clubbing.

This particular club, known simply as 'Leaf' was a thriving underground club. Not many people knew about this hidden gem of the clubbing scene, but those who did certainly told their friends. A hole in the wall in the south side of the city was the door to another world: the world of Leaf. Outside Leaf may look like some seedy bar full of drunkards and perverts, but the inside was a paradise of dancing. Wide open space, barely furnished with the ceiling a mesh of steel beams covered in colored lights and strobes. The bar had only ten stools, discouraging the clientele from sitting at the bar and subtly encouraging them to get onto the spacious dance floor which would always be packed with the masses of undulating people.

Most nights people would search for a new face, a new companion for the night. The people who came to Leaf weren't looking for a commitment; they were looking for a good time. There were no permanent hook-ups that happened at Leaf, except for one of the oddest couples in the club's history who always came back to party every Saturday night. People who came to clubs were looking for a quick fuck, a one night stand, anything but a commitment. Looks were all that mattered. Personality couldn't matter, the music was too loud to hear much of anything, and a person's voice could only yell for so long. Clubs weren't bars, clubs were for dancing.

Regulars could tell you about the entrancing creature that inhabited the dance floor every night for the past five years. This creature was the single most seductive thing you will ever see, they would say. It didn't matter if you were a man or a woman, no matter who you were you couldn't help but be attracted to this unearthly creature of the night.

Every night at ten exactly, this beautiful creature would descend upon the center of the dance floor, immaculately dressed in all black, occasionally with a splash of red. These dark colors and the bright flashing lights would bring out the pale flawless skin, thickly lined eyes and the starkly contrasting tattoo on the forehead. Blood red hair only accented the tattoo and piercingly green eyes. Though his body was thin, this god-like boy was the most alluring thing you could set your eyes on. The moment you spotted him you couldn't take your eyes off him. Many tried to gain this nymph's attention and affection, but all of them failed. All that mattered to this seductive boy was the music and the dance. It was as if his soul was the music and his body was just a vessel for it to move through. Every song, every beat, and every movement this boy, this idol moved in ways that only sin could move. This boy was the epitome of sin and sex.


	2. Tempo

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it

**If:** Woo... these are going to be coming out fast (just to let people know). Fun times. Thanks to the people who reviewed!

* * *

Fuyu Yuki-chan: Waahhh... how could you not love this pairing? Its totally better than SasuNaruSasu. Thank you for the review!

* * *

"God damnit Naruto! Would you stop fucking messing with what I'm wearing!" came the annoyed shout from room 307 in an uptown apartment building, far from the beat of the music in Leaf.

"I can't help it! Your closet is a freaking room to itself teme! I can't decide what I want you to wear!" came the exasperated shout from the walk in closet. Sighing, the owner of apartment room 307 sat on his bed running a hand through his black hair.

Sasuke Uchiha collapsed on his bed. Currently wearing only a pair of black boxers, this black haired bishounen was enduring the worst torture known to humankind: Naruto Uzumaki. Granted Naruto was his best friend, but in this situation Sasuke would be hard pressed not to call him his worst enemy. Here he was a proud, gorgeous, rich Uchiha, bowing to the will of one blond numbskull. Why you might ask? Because he had lost a simple bet. A simple bet which had placed him in said blond's hands, giving him the power to do as he pleased with the Uchiha.

Sasuke growled in frustration. How could he lose a bet to _Naruto_ of all people? _Naruto_! For god's sake the blond had the worst luck in the history of man! How could he lose a bet to him! It was freaking impossible, the odds were a million to one of losing, and yet… yet he had lost to this fool! Luckily for Sasuke, Naruto wasn't too horrible about it… on second thought, he was _terrible._ Naruto had forced him to wear not only a French maid's outfit, but had stuck a collar on him and led him around like his own personal slave (all slave perks, cleaning, cooking, dusting… included) the whole day. And now the blond was making him go out clubbing with him. Sasuke hated people. He hated being around people. Sasuke hated everything about people. It was torture to make him go out clubbing. And the blond was dressing him again… Sasuke was actually afraid.

"A ha!" came the loud obnoxious shout from the gigantic closet. Sasuke raised himself onto his elbows, supporting his torso. Naruto came out of the closet. Sasuke snickered, that had so many different connotations, and all of them would be correct.

Short blond spiked hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and an amazing physic. Naruto was the epitome of Apollonian beauty, and yet there was no way Sasuke would ever be attracted to him. Naruto's beauty was something totally unconnected to his personality. Though his personality bore a striking resemblance to his fashion sense: loud and bright. Orange was Naruto's favorite color (which, Sasuke dully noted, he was wearing tonight in the form of a wife beater) and his personality was just as loud and abrasive as the color was.

Naruto was grinning at Sasuke sadistically. Sasuke cringed and had the sudden urge to run away.

"I found the perfect shirt to go with those lovely pants we found earlier," Naruto announced. Sasuke felt dread settle deep in the pit of his stomach. Naruto brought the shirt out from behind his back and Sasuke felt his eye start to twitch.

"That's not mine…" he said. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You serious?" Naruto asked. "Then why is it in your closet?"

Sasuke twitched a little more violently. "It must be Itachi's… that bastard…"

Naruto mouthed 'oh' and nodded slightly.

"Doesn't matter," he announced suddenly. "You're still wearing it."

Sasuke's mouth hung open. "Are you fucking nuts?"

Naruto's grin only grew. "Nope. I choose what you wear and do today, remember Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke scowled at Naruto's cheeky grin. "Damn you."

"Yeah yeah… next time don't lose the bet," Naruto said, tossing the shirt at Sasuke. Sasuke snarled as it landed in his lap. "Now then… get dressed."

Sasuke grumbled to himself. Moving the shirt to the bed, Sasuke stood up. Grabbing the black flared, low rise pants, Sasuke pulled them up his thin, muscular legs. Jumping a bit, trying to fit into these pants that were almost too small, Sasuke managed to get them up all the way… which was approximately at his hipbones. Sasuke sneered and grumbled before grabbing the shirt of evilness. Muttering the whole time, Sasuke lifted his arms and slipped the shirt on… it immediately bunched at his shoulders. Sasuke twitched. Grabbing the bottom hem, Sasuke tugged the shirt down violently over his wonderfully chiseled body.

"Perfect!" Naruto exclaimed looking over his friend. "Now we just need to line your eyes, put some glitter on, grab your shoes and head out!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Glitter?"

Naruto grinned evilly. Sasuke shuddered.

"Hell yes! The glitter will add to your semi-bondage look!" Naruto said, pointing at Sasuke's belted shirt and collar. Sasuke mimicked Naruto and flicked him off. Naruto just stuck out his tongue.

"Get your shoes while I go grab the eyeliner and glitter," Naruto called out heading for the bathroom that was just down the hallway. Sasuke just grumbled to himself as he got onto his knees to search for the shoes under his bed.

"… Now that is a sight I'd like to come home to more often," said a collected, icy voice. Sasuke's head snapped up, hitting the underside of the bed. Cursing, the younger Uchiha scrambled out from under the bed to glare whole-heartedly at his accursed brother.

"Fuck you Itachi," Sasuke growled. Itachi only smirked at him, entering the room. His long black hair was falling over his shoulders, caressing his white collared shirt. Bare feet moved soundlessly over the wooden flooring of Sasuke's bedroom. Crouching down beside his younger brother, Itachi reached out a hand and caressed Sasuke's face.

"Any time little brother… any time," he whispered sultrily. Sasuke's face scrunched up into a look of disgust and he pushed his brother away roughly, spotting his shoes by the door in the process. Sasuke stood, ignoring his brother's piercing gaze, and walked to his shoes. Picking them up, he turned to look back at his brother and scowled.

"Get the fuck out of my room," he said coldly and left to go to the living room, shoes in hand.

"Whatever you say little brother!" Itachi shouted from behind him. Sasuke sneered and sat on the couch. He started to untie his shoes and slipped the first one on, violently tying the strings.

"Whoa… you sure look pissed," Naruto, ever one to point out the obvious, said. Sasuke leveled him with a 'we are not amused' glare. Naruto gulped and sat beside him. Sasuke put on his other shoe and tied it.

"Face me," Naruto said. Sasuke obediently turned his face to Naruto. "Close your eyes."

Again Sasuke obeyed the blond, soon feeling the soft tipped black eyeliner on his eyelid. Sasuke felt the urge to scowl again, but knew that Naruto would just have to start all over again if he did, so Sasuke resisted the urge. Naruto moved to the other eye. Sasuke sighed imperceptively.

"Ok, now open your eyes and look up," Naruto commanded. Sasuke did as he was told. Trying not to blink, Sasuke allowed Naruto to finish lining his eyes. "Alright, now let's get this glitter on your face and this other glitter in your hair."

Sasuke deadpanned at Naruto. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, 'fraid not Sasu," Naruto said, a sadistic smile covering his face. Sasuke scowled. Naruto grabbed his first glitter and smeared some strategically on his friend's face. Sasuke dealt with it. Next Naruto grabbed his glitter hair gel and applied some to Sasuke's hair. Naruto smiled at his handiwork.

"Now we're ready to go," Naruto said, standing up. Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood as well.

"Don't do anything too stupid little brother," Itachi said as Sasuke stepped through the front door. Sasuke flicked him off and closed the door behind him. Itachi only laughed.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the club Naruto? It looks like a seedy bar with a long line…" Sasuke asked his friend. Naruto waved his question off. 

"It's supposed to look like that. Not many new people come here, and those that do always come with someone who comes here a lot. They don't advertise this place," Naruto explained. "They don't have to. It's the best kept secret of the clubbing world in Konoha."

Sasuke looked at the brick building skeptically. Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled his behind him so that his friend wouldn't get left behind. Waving at the doorman as they approached, having completely bypassed the long line, Naruto grinned.

"Hey there Shikamaru!" he said. The doorman looked up from his inspection of people in the line.

"Tsh, how troublesome," he muttered over the loud crowd and the bass that could be heard through the door to the club. He scratched at his earring encased ear before looking up at the sky.

"Come on now Shika, you know you can't see any clouds out at night," Naruto said jokingly. The pony tailed doorman just cocked an eyebrow at the blond.

"Come on in Naruto," Shika finally said. Naruto grinned, pulling Sasuke behind him.

"If you see Temari before I do, which I'm sure you won't, tell her hi and that she still needs to work on you," Naruto said. Shika half-hearted swatted at the blond.

"Troublesome," he mumbled as the blond and his companion entered the club. If Temari ever found out what that other troublesome blond said he'd be in some serious trouble. Temari would try to put him through more "obedience" training…

"Hey! Can we get in now!" shouted one of the people in line.

"Troublesome," Shika murmured, looking back up at the sky.

* * *

Sasuke could only stare at the inside of the club for a moment, stunned at its deceptive front. The inside was very different from its seedy outsides. Inside was a paradise of clubbing purity. The beat was forcing him to walk to it, and he knew that he was barely resisting the urge to just dance. There was something in the air here that just made you want to break down and join the throng of masses rubbing against each other on the dance floor. Naruto was pulling him to the bar though, so Sasuke couldn't follow his strange urge. 

"Come on!" Naruto shouted over the din of the music. Sasuke dimly noted that he knew this song. It was that crazy Numa Numa song, if he was correct… Naruto shoved his way to the bar counter. Sasuke just followed behind him meekly.

"Hey Temari!" Naruto shouted at the blonde waitress. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her interesting hairstyle, four pony tails. She was wearing a tube top under a green mesh shirt and a white mini skirt. Immediately she grinned at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" she shouted back, making her way over to the blond. Naruto grinned at her. "Haven't seen you in a couple days!"

"I know! I've been out and about doing stuff!" Naruto yelled. Temari laughed.

"I gotta get back to work! You have fun!" she yelled and waved before going back to bartending. Naruto just shook his head.

"Come on! Let's go dance!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke couldn't protest.

They walked by the railing, surveying the crowd of undulating people until something caught Sasuke's eye. There, in the center of the dance floor, was a creature that just stood out from the crowd. In the center of the dance floor, was a god.


	3. Beat

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin

**If:** ... Oops... a little slow coming out with this one. My bad. The song sampled in this chapter is: _I'm Gonna Get You, byBizarre Inc._

SasuGaaSasu, a moment of almost NaruSasu

* * *

malk22 : indeed, the happiness. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for the review!

Fuyu Yuki-chan : I'm glad you like my writing style! I try to keep it descriptive. Thanks for the review!

Glil : Hope this update wasn't too slow for you. I'm glad you like the story! No worries, this one won't have a non-happy ending. This is all about having fun and stuff. No sadness.

* * *

Naruto, who was unsuccessfully trying to tug Sasuke onto the dance floor, looked at his friend and immediately identified the look on his face. Naruto snickered. Another person had just fallen for Leaf's dance god. Naruto had half expected it, but to see it was a totally different thing. The normally unexpressive Uchiha's mouth was parted and his eyes were wide. Naruto could almost swear that Sasuke was drooling. Chuckling to himself, Naruto put an arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

"I see you've noticed _him_!" Naruto shouted to his friend over the loud music. Sasuke blinked several times and turned to his friend, brow furrowed.

"What?" Sasuke yelled. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Come on!" Naruto yelled. He dropped his arm from around Sasuke's shoulders and grabbed his confused friend's hand, tugging him to the dance floor.

Sasuke could only let his friend pull him along. His mind was somewhere else currently, somewhere far, far away from his body. His mind was currently in the middle of the dance floor simply watching the red haired boy dance. Watching as his hips swayed to the beat, occasionally moving in a circle, or thrusting forward, depending on what the music called for. Gazing at his thin yet muscular arms as they moved gracefully through the air, his black clothed legs… Sasuke wasn't sure if it was his imagination going wild, or if his mind really was over there drooling over that boy.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's shout brought him out of his daze. Sasuke blinked at the blond. They had somehow managed to get into the center of the dance floor. And… oh god, there _he_ was. There was that gorgeous red head, looking for all the world like an angel sent down from heaven.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted again. Sasuke shook his head. This was certainly out of character for him, but he couldn't help it.

"What?" Sasuke bellowed back. Naruto grinned and pointed at the boy. Sasuke's eyes started to drift over to that tantalizing form that could move as fluid as water, but barely restrained himself. He had a feel that Naruto wanted to tell him something, and if he looked back over at that beautiful angel he wouldn't be able to tear his eyes away.

"That is the prize every person in this club wants!" Naruto said. Sasuke's brow furrowed. "He won't dance with anyone… unless he's genuinely interested."

Sasuke turned to watch the red head again. The boy was twisting his hips around and somehow rotated his position at the same time. The boy's eyes were green pools of liquid, but Sasuke could just about swear that there was no activity beneath the surface. This boy was completely focused on moving to the music. Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds, which seemed like an eternity to Sasuke, before the boy continued to turn around. Sasuke felt his heart rate speed up and he gasped for air, having temporarily forgotten to breathe.

Naruto was laughing at his friend. It happened to everyone the first time. That boy, the one they called Shukaku, was surely a seducer. He could make anyone fall for him just by watching him dance. Naruto shook his head and clasped a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, snapping his friend out of it. Sasuke whirled around to face him, eyes wide. Naruto smirked.

"Now you know why I come here! Other than the fact that this place is freaking sweet, of course!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke's face deadpanned. Naruto laughed again. "We came here to dance man! Dance!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto started to hop around, totally uncoordinated in the way of dance. Sasuke sighed.

Finally letting the compulsion to dance take over, Sasuke started to move to the beat. The music was pulling him to move, directing his every movement with its beat. His hips swayed, his arms stretched up towards the sky, and Sasuke almost felt free. Naruto was smiling at him and Sasuke didn't have a clue why, but Naruto was always smiling, so it didn't really matter. He closed his eyes and let the music fully take over. The electronic sounds, the beat, the occasional singing took over his body. His body was moving in ways that he had almost thought impossible before. Never before had he moved like this, so carefree, so sensual. Sasuke could now understand why people went clubbing. If this is what it felt every time, then he would definitely go clubbing more, starting tonight.

Hands running down his sides startled Sasuke out of his one-ness with the music. Eyes flying open, and stopping all movement, Sasuke could only stare for a moment as Naruto decided to dance with him. Sasuke blinked once, twice.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed at the oblivious blond. Naruto smiled cheekily at him. Sasuke twitched.

"He was looking at you… you better start moving like you were again if you want to keep his eyes on you," Naruto replied. Sasuke barely fought the urge to whirl around and look at the red haired boy who was apparently watching him. Naruto pinched his side.

Sasuke took a deep breath and let the music wash over him again, this time keeping track of the things around him, like Naruto. Sasuke let his hands run down his friend's arms. Naruto looked up at him and grinned, winking. Sasuke fought the urge to whap his friend. Naruto's hands slid up Sasuke's sides and up to his shoulders. Sliding up Naruto's arms, Sasuke's hands drifted to Naruto's chest before heading down Naruto's sides and latching onto his hips. Grinning cheekily, Naruto took a step forward, pressing their bodies together. Sasuke bit his lip. Maybe it was the atmosphere, or the music, but Sasuke had definitely never felt like this before with Naruto in his arms.

Naruto's hips were brushing against his own and Sasuke was fighting to keep himself from pressing their hips together. The music was making his hands run all over his friend's body while his hips were moving in the opposite direction of Naruto's own, making him crazy with the insane urge to press them together and just grind. Naruto, for his part, was desperately trying to get Sasuke's hips to meet his own while his hands ran up Sasuke's front up into his glittery hair.

_Why waist your time? You know you're gonna be mine, you're gonna be mine, you're gonna be mine._

_I'm gonna get you baby. I'm gonna get you, yes I am. _

A tap on Sasuke's shoulder made both boys, who had been caught up in their own little world, pause and turn to look at who had interrupted them. Both of their eyes went wide for a moment, seeing the very red haired angel they had both pined for. Green eyes turned to focus on big blue eyes.

"Mind if I cut in?" a deep, sultry voice purred. Naruto quickly pulled away and shook his head in the negative. The tiniest of smiles graced a porcelain face, barely turning the corners of a pink mouth upwards. Sasuke could only stare for a moment before the red head took his hand and pulled him away from his blond friend. Naruto waved enthusiastically and gave him a thumbs up before starting to dance on his own again.

Sasuke trailed after the red head until they were under the strobe light in the center of the dance floor. The flashing light and the various other colored lights that swirled around the club gave Sasuke a feeling of other-worldliness. Right in front of him was the wet dream of any person in the whole club. This wet dream come reality wanted to dance with him… _him_. It was enough to make Sasuke think that he was having a wet dream himself.

The red head slid over to the still shocked Sasuke and slid his hands up Sasuke's chest and then wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. This seemed to snap the Uchiha out of it because his arms slid comfortably around the red head's waist.

The beat started to thunder in his ears, he couldn't figure out how he hadn't heard it when he had walked over here with the red head, and he felt his body start to move again. Unlike with Naruto, there were no hesitations, there was nothing his body felt it shouldn't do. Hands raced over torsos, hips rolled against one another, and legs moved fluidly to the beat. Sasuke's heart was racing; he had never felt so alive before now. This was heaven on earth, and he didn't want to give this up. Looking into those green depths though, Sasuke knew that this was just a dance to the other boy. There was nothing that could occupy those eyes other than the desire to dance, of that he was sure. To this god all Sasuke was was another partner for another dance, nothing more.

Though Sasuke felt saddened at his sudden revelation in the arms of this sex god, he swore to himself that he would make this boy want something other than the dance. He would make him see that there was something more to life, that there was happiness beyond that of the dance floor. Sasuke desperately wanted this boy to see that. He wanted him to see _him_.

But still they danced, their bodies moving in perfect harmony as the beat shook the walls of the club. The heat between them was building and Sasuke was feeling light headed. The red head was looking even more sensual with his hair sticking to his face and neck while his hips rolled forward to meet Sasuke's. Sasuke's head flew back in pure desire, he couldn't help it, this was starting to get to him. Never before had he wanted someone so bad, especially after knowing that he probably didn't have a chance.

Arms tightened around his neck and Sasuke felt his head being pulled forward and towards the other boy. Sasuke's hand traveled from around the waist down the sides of the boys legs. A pink mouth dropped open in a silent gasp and the red head tilted his head back bringing his hips flush with Sasuke's own. Gritting his teeth, Sasuke just rubbed their hips together while his hands trailed back up the boy's thighs and up his sides. The arms around his neck tightened and the red head's hands buried themselves in his hair, tugging at it, silently begging for more. Sasuke let his hips continue to rub deliciously against his partners while his hands raked down the boy's sides and back before latching onto that perfect bottom. The hands in his hair tightened almost painfully and Sasuke couldn't suppress the groan that escaped his lips. The other boy never heard it though, the music was too loud. The music was calling him to do more.

Sasuke ground his hips into the boy's and the red head's head snapped back up. Mouth wide, and obviously panting a little, the boy pulled Sasuke as close as he possibly could. Sasuke hissed as their bodies came into full contact. The red head instinctively latched his mouth onto Sasuke's neck. Sasuke nearly cried out. The boy sucked and nipped and ground his lips into Sasuke's flesh. Sasuke gasped for air. He dimly felt one of the boy's hands slip down his front and put something in his pocket, but he really wasn't paying that much attention. All Sasuke's attention was on the spot on his neck that the red head was laving with his tongue.

Suddenly all contact was broken and Sasuke stood, arms empty, staring at the red headed boy who had abruptly pulled away. The boy smirked at him. He blew a kiss and turned away.

"Wait!" Sasuke shouted. The red head turned his head, a curious expression on his face. "At least tell me your name!"

The boy smirked again. "Gaara."


	4. Sway

**Diclaimer:** I don't own jack shit

**If:** Ok... I keep getting slower I think... I have excuses, but y'all don't really care. But anyway, here's the next chap!

* * *

Glil : Thank you. I try to be as descriptive as I can. I want the readers to feel like they're there. I'm glad you're feeling it! Thanks for the review!

Fuyu Yuki-chan : Thank you! And fluff? Eventually I'm sure there will be. Yup. Fluff will insue... eventually... heh. Thanks for the review!

CopyCat : Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Naruto was on Sasuke in a heartbeat. The hyper blond accosted his friend, grabbing his shoulders and turning him around to get a good look at Sasuke's face. Naruto's mouth dropped open at the sight for a second.

"Sasuke!" he shouted, snapping the black haired boy out of his seeming trance. Naruto pointed to a lovely red and purple mark on his friend's throat. "Looks like he likes you!"

Sasuke twitched and glared at the idiot known as his friend. Reaching out, Sasuke whapped the blond.

"Itai!" Naruto shouted, clutching at his head.

"Hn… dobe," Sasuke said, smirking at his dimwit of a friend. Turning on his heel, Sasuke headed for the bar, scanning the dance floor for any sign of the sex god known as Gaara. Gaara… what a wonderful name. Maybe Sasuke would start worshiping that name or something… maybe he'd cover his walls in it… or maybe that would be a little too obsessive. Sasuke was already starting to wonder what the red head had put in his pocket.

"Wait up Sasuke!" Naruto was shouting from behind him, but Sasuke just ignored him and kept weaving through the throng of people occupying the dance floor. The way the strobe froze every moment was alluring, and Sasuke felt as if he were walking through a bunch of still frames. The strobe light was making dancing appealing, alluring, and it was calling to him in a different way than the beat had. The beat was still pulling him to move to its beat, and Sasuke obliged by floating his way through the crowd, being careful to step on the beat, but the strobe, the strobe was calling him to move like the rest of the crowd. The strobe was telling him to sway, to toss his head and make his hair look the way the rest of the dancers did, to give into all the carnal desires that he had long ago buried deep inside himself.

Hands were ghosting across his body, people were reaching out for him, the crowd was calling to him to return to their ranks, but Sasuke kept walking. The beat was pulling him, the strobe was alluring him and the people were calling out to him, but Sasuke kept his course. He needed a drink and possibly a cold shower, after that experience with the red headed Gaara. Becoming more aware of his body as he walked up the stairs to the raised area of the bar, Sasuke definitely knew he'd need a cold shower.

Gliding his way through the crowd of people, Sasuke managed to make it to the bar. Naruto wormed his way in next to his friend, squishing between people and mashing the two of them together.

"Well… this is uncomfortable," Naruto muttered as he ended up practically in Sasuke's lap. Sasuke just deadpanned at his friend. Naruto laughed nervously and scratched at the back of his head, a nervous habit he had. Sasuke whapped his friend upside the head, and Naruto squawked indignantly.

"Tch serves you right," Sasuke said. Naruto stuck his tongue out at his friend. Sasuke snapped at him. Naruto fell over onto the floor evading the snap at his tongue.

"Damnit Sasuke! What the hell has gotten into you?" Naruto shouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned away from the fuming blonde, holding out his hand to get the bartenders attention. The same blonde girl came over to get his drink order.

"Give me a Green Eyed Lady," Sasuke ordered. The bartender, Temari if Sasuke remembered correctly, raised an eyebrow at him but just shrugged it off.

"Coming right up," she said and started to busy herself making yet another drink.

"What the hell is a Green Eyed Lady?" Naruto asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the once again upright blond.

"Alcohol idiot," Sasuke said. He turned and was graceful enough to have Temari hold out his drink to him. "Thanks."

"Yeah… $8," Temari said, holding out her hand. Sasuke took a sip of his liquor before pulling out his wallet and handing Temari a ten.

"Keep the change," he said. Temari just looked at him.

"Gee, thanks," Temari said sarcastically. Sasuke gave her a sour look. The blonde woman just turned away, shaking her head.

"What's in that anyway?" Naruto asked, leaning over Sasuke's shoulder and sniffing at his drink. Sasuke just looked at the blonde.

"Vodka, among other things," he said. Naruto's face contorted into an "o." Sasuke rolled his eyes again and downed his drink in one swig.

"Holy shit dude," Naruto exclaimed.

"I have the sudden urge to get shit-faced," Sasuke declared, earning him all sorts of interesting looks. Naruto looked worried about his friend for a second before giving him an almost serious stare.

"I ain't helping you out if you get so shit-faced you puke man. I'm never holding your hair for you," Naruto proclaimed. "That's something I don't want to deal with."

Sasuke gave Naruto a blank look. "Whatever." Was all he said before he turned around to order another drink. Naruto sighed, his shoulders sagging.

"What'll it be this time?" Temari asked, leaning against the counter. Sasuke smirked.

"Hot Damn," he said cheekily. Temari laughed.

"I hope that's the drink you're talking about and not me, because my boyfriend would totally be almost angry if he heard you hitting on me," Temari said, grinning at the black haired boy. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Please, Shikamaru is the most unmotivated person in the existence of the human race, he can't get jealous," Naruto interjected. Temari laughed boisterously.

"That's so true!" she exclaimed. Naruto smirked as did Sasuke. Temari calmed down again and leaned nearer to Sasuke, her breath ghosting across his cheek. "So are you talking about the drink… or me?"

Sasuke's smirk only grew, already a little tipsy from the alcohol he had already consumed. "Well, I'd like to say both."

Temari laughed, straightening and throwing her head back in her glee. After several minutes of laughing, she was finally able to calm back down. Sasuke was just smiling cheekily at her.

"Ah… but I do have a boyfriend, though I'm flattered," Temari said, winking at Sasuke. "I'll go get your drink."

Sasuke watched her meander away before turning to Naruto. Naruto was just shaking his head.

"Man… you're like a flirty, open version of yourself… and I thought you were totally pining over everyone's favorite red head like the rest of the world," Naruto said poking his friend's shoulder. Sasuke swatted Naruto's hand away.

"Here's your drink," Temari said. Sasuke turned around and took the drink from the attractive blonde woman.

"I'm afraid I have to break off our love affair, I'm in love with a man," Sasuke said seriously. Temari laughed.

"You and the rest of the world, I'll bet I can guess the one, $9 by the way," Temari bet. Sasuke grinned and fished in his wallet once again, pulling out a $20.

"You're on, but there is a twist," Sasuke said, placing his hand over his money on the counter.

"What's that?" Temari asked, curious despite herself.

"You gotta say if I did or didn't do anything about it," Sasuke said, smirking. Temari smirked as well.

"Alright, what's the bet?" she inquired.

"My tab," Sasuke said boldly.

"Oh ho ho ho… your whole tab or just for this drink?" Temari asked.

"Just this drink," Sasuke replied. "If I lose I'll give you triple the cost."

"You're on!" Temari agreed, holding her hand out and shaking Sasuke's hand. "Alright, you're like every other person in here, you like our infamous red headed dancer, and you tried to ask him to dance with you."

Sasuke smirked widely. "You're only half right."

"What?" Temari exclaimed, banging her hand on the table.

"I do like Gaara… the red head," Sasuke corrected himself mid-sentence. Temari raised an eyebrow. "But I didn't ask him to dance, he asked me."

Temari's mouth hung open.

"You'll catch flies like that," Sasuke pointed out, closing Temari's jaw with his left hand and using his right to bring his drink to his mouth and take a swig, coughing as the liquid went down his throat.

"Are you serious? He asked _you_ to dance?" Temari asked incredulously.

"More or less, yeah," Naruto interjected once again. "He practically tore Sasuke away and then they started to have sex with their clothes on,"

Temari stared at Sasuke. Sasuke stared back.

"He even told you his name…" Temari whispered, Sasuke didn't even hear her over the din of the music and the swallowing of the remaining contents of his drink. Naruto just frowned at the blonde bartender.

"Temari!" someone shouted from the other side of the bar. The blonde whipped around.

"What?" she shouted back.

"Get back to work!" the person yelled.

"Shit… gotta go," Temari said. Sasuke held out the twenty. "On the house."

Sasuke furrowed his brow and blinked as the bartender dashed off to make more drinks. Shrugging, Sasuke stuck the twenty in the pocket that didn't hold his wallet, once again realizing that the red head had slipped him something. Sasuke clutched the piece of paper, it seemed, in his hand before getting tugged unceremoniously to his feet.

"What the fuck!" Sasuke exclaimed, flailing his arms while trying to gain his balance.

"Come on Sasuke, you're drunk already and I'm not letting you drink anymore, we're going back to your place," Naruto said, wrapping an arm around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke shoved at Naruto's shoulder for a moment.

"I can walk on my own," Sasuke slurred. Naruto rolled his eyes and dropped his arm.

"Then let's see you walk," Naruto challenged. Sasuke snorted, took a step forward, swayed and then stood up straight. Naruto rolled his eyes and watched calmly as Sasuke made it five more steps before being unable to keep his balance. The blonde grabbed his friend, slung one of his arms over his shoulders and put his arm back around his waist.

"Let's get you home, ne?" Naruto said. Sasuke just glared at the blonde. Naruto grinned, his smile nearly splitting his face in two. Sasuke sneered and looked away, only to see a head of red hair walk past. Sasuke snapped his head to the side, desperately trying to see if that was indeed his Gaara that had walked by, but the red head was gone. Sasuke shook his head.

_I'm already seeing him everywhere_… Sasuke thought to himself as he and Naruto left the building, the blond waving to the apparently sleeping doorman.

"Hey… Sasuke," Naruto said after a couple minutes of silence. Sasuke inclined his head, indicating that he was listening. "What was it like?"

Sasuke looked at the blond for a moment before shrugging. "Like… heaven."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Sasuke brought his hand out of his pocket. He frowned for a second. Unclenching his hand he stopped walking, and Naruto looked at him curiously.

"What's that Sasuke?" Naruto asked, leaning over to look at the piece of paper.

"… Apparently it's a card that says 'see you tomorrow'…" Sasuke drawled slowly. Naruto grinned and shook his friend's shoulders.

"Congratulations Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke's eyes were whirling and his stomach started to feel upset.

"Naruto… stop that or I'll puke," Sasuke proclaimed. Naruto immediately stopped.

"Sorry…" the blonde apologized.


	5. Morning Music

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

**If:** Woo... wilkommen to the technical 5th chapter, but in reality its only the 4th since the first one was an intro... but anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Glil : Thank you, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Thanks for the review!

* * *

Sasuke awoke with a thunderous headache and few memories of what exactly had happened after dancing with the red headed sex god known as Gaara. Flinching and groaning due to a ray of light hitting him square in the face, Sasuke grabbed his covers to pull them over his head, only to realize that they wouldn't budge. Growling, Sasuke tugged harder on the blankets, desperate to get the sun out of his face. A groan from his left stopped him mid-tug though. Eyes widening, and eyebrow twitching, Sasuke slowly, ever so slowly, turned his head to the left. Blond hair was the first thing Sasuke saw. Sasuke's twitch increased. Turning his head back he looked down at himself and lifted the blanket. Sighing in relief at his still fully clothed self, Sasuke put the blanket down.

"Stupid dobe… stupid sun… stupid hangover," Sasuke muttered as he rolled to his right and slipped out of the bed, landing awkwardly on the ground. Groaning, Sasuke put a hand to his head and used the other one to raise himself to his feet. He sneered at the blonde that had just taken over his bed, who was snoring and drooling. Damn that Naruto.

Muttering to himself, he made his was to the bathroom shakily. The door to the bathroom was closed and Sasuke could hear that the shower was going with his highly sensitive hearing thanks to the hangover. Sasuke's head thudded as he placed it on the door. Bringing up his clenched hands, Sasuke banged on the door, instantly regretting because his head started to throb worse than it already was. Straightening himself, Sasuke pounded his fists on the door in a very childish fashion.

"God damn it Itachi! Get out of the fucking bathroom!" Sasuke growled his voice shot from all the shouting he had been doing last night. Still pounding his fists on the door, Sasuke could dimly hear the shower turn off when suddenly the door opened. Not expecting this, Sasuke lost his balance and fell forward, right onto his wet brother, who grunted as he impacted with the ground.

"Damn it Sasuke! You're lucky I didn't crack my head open, foolish little brother!" Itachi snarled. Sasuke twitched again.

"Then next time warn me when you're going to open the door!" Sasuke growled in response.

"Next time don't bang on the door so that you can't hear it opening!" Itachi nearly roared.

"…Could you two keep your love affair down? I have a hangover here…" a drowsy voice said from behind the brothers, who were still tangled up on the floor. Sasuke, hearing those words, scrambled off his brother, blushing slightly. Itachi only grinned and made himself comfortable on the floor, totally ignoring the fact that his towel was practically off now, barely covering him.

"I can't help it Naruto-kun… I'm always loud when it comes to Sasuke," Itachi purred, grabbing his towel and standing up. Sasuke gagged and turned away from the two standing in the doorway.

"Cover your ass damn it!" Sasuke shouted.

"Why little brother? Oh! I get it! You don't want Naruto-kun to see my ass, since you think you own it!" Itachi said, turning to grin wickedly at his younger brother.

"God no! I don't want to see your pale white ass!" Sasuke shouted, not turning around to look at his brother apparently zombified friend.

Itachi sighed and turned back to Naruto. "Some day he'll admit how much he loves me."

Itachi blinked a couple times, noticing that Naruto was indeed asleep on his feet. Itachi scratched the back of his head.

"Huh… I wonder how he does that…" he muttered.

"Just go away, would you?" Sasuke asked. Itachi just glared at his brother.

"Fine then… I see how much you care about your one and only family member," Itachi sniffed, throwing that final barb at his brother. Sasuke stuck his tongue out at his brother, though Itachi didn't know since he was walking away. Sasuke stared at the sleeping Naruto for a moment before shrugging and standing. He needed to do something about this hangover, and fast.

Going to the medicine cabinet, Sasuke threw it open and started to rummage through it for some sort of pain reliever. Throwing pill containers that were of no use over his shoulder, Sasuke finally found the strongest pain killer he could. Raising his eyes to look heavenward, Sasuke said a silent thanks before tearing open the container. Pills scattered all over the bathroom as Sasuke tore off the lid so violently that the whole container went flying. Cursing, Sasuke knelt on the ground and gathered a handful of pills; he'd clean this later, when he didn't have this freaking hangover.

Standing, Sasuke walked through the doorway, barely inching around the still sleeping Naruto, grabbed his friend's arm and dragged the near lifeless body of Naruto into the kitchen. Itachi was already there, rifling through the fridge to apparently find something to eat. Sasuke yanked Naruto over to the table and managed to push his friend into a chair. Placing his handful of pills on the table, Sasuke stumbled over to the sink. Itachi only walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Grabbing some glasses, Sasuke filled some with water. Bumbling back over to the table, Sasuke just stared blankly at his friend whose head was now resting on the table, a small puddle of drool already forming. Sasuke slammed the glasses of water on the table, effectively waking up the blond.

"Huh? Wha?" the blond asked, his head snapping up and whipping around. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat across from the blond. He grabbed half the pills and shoved the other half towards Naruto, which rolled in many directions and one fell off the table. Naruto cursed and Sasuke cracked a tiny smile, grabbing his glass of water and downing his handful of pills in one gulp. Naruto meanwhile, was searching for the pill that fell on the ground. Gulping down the rest of his water, Sasuke watched as Naruto swallowed his pills, having finally found that pill on the ground. Shaking his head as the blond started coughing, Sasuke stood up and wandered over to his friend and patting him on the back. Once Naruto stopped coughing he looked up and his friend and gave him a dazzling smile.

"Thanks!" the blond exclaimed, having finally woken up and once again started being loud and annoying. Sasuke almost regretted waking the blond up.

"Yeah yeah…" Sasuke muttered before moving back into the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Ramen!" Naruto immediately exclaimed. Sasuke twitched.

"We don't keep ramen in this apartment, we eat _real_ food here," Sasuke said to the blond who had gotten up and followed him into the kitchen. Naruto pouted.

"Awww…" he whined. Sasuke just fixed him with a glare. Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"Tch, dobe," Sasuke muttered while opening the fridge.

"Teme! Don't call me that!" Naruto yelled, pointing his finger at the black haired boy. Sasuke pushed a gallon of milk his way. Naruto barely grabbed the gallon before Sasuke let go.

"Put that on the counter," Sasuke said impassively. Naruto grumbled but did as he was told. He barely caught the cheese that was tossed at him as soon as he turned around.

"God damn it Sasuke! Warn me before you do that!" Naruto yelled, nearly jumping up and down in his frustration.

"Would you shut the hell up? My head still hurts!" Sasuke growled shutting the refrigerator door with his foot as he carried some eggs over to the stove, which was part of the counter. Naruto looked away sheepishly, but kept the indignant look on his face. Sasuke dug into one of the cabinets to get a frying pan and stuck it on the stove before lighting the stove.

"Get me a bowl, fork and wooden spatula," Sasuke ordered. Naruto muttered something but started to fish around for a bowl. Sasuke opened the cheese and tested the frying pan to see how hot it was. Naruto shoved a bowl and Sasuke. Sasuke took it and grabbed a couple eggs, cracking them open and putting them in the bowl. Naruto handed Sasuke the fork and put the spatula next to the bowl on the counter. Sasuke stirred the eggs and then put them in the frying pan, grabbing the spatula and stirring.

"Stick some cheese in," Sasuke told Naruto.

"Sweet… cheesy eggs," Naruto said, tearing up a piece of cheese and putting them piece by piece into the cooking eggs. When Naruto had put in as much cheese as he wanted, he dug around for a couple plates. Placing two plates on the counter, Sasuke turned off the stove and started panning out the eggs on the plates. Naruto went back to the table, grabbed the now empty glasses and brought them back to the kitchen to fill with milk. Sasuke grabbed another fork, grabbed both plates and walked back to the table as Naruto put the milk back into the fridge and then following his friend with the two glasses of milk. Together they sat down.

"Sooo… what about that guy from last night?" Naruto asked a lecherous smile on his face. Sasuke flushed slightly at the mention of Gaara. Naruto started to laugh loudly. Sasuke winced; his headache slash hangover was throbbing because of the loud mouth.

"What about him?" Sasuke retorted. Naruto leaned over the table and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"What did he slip you? His number?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's face turned red and he looked away from the pervert sitting across from him.

"No," Sasuke said. Naruto blinked.

"Then what'd he slip you? Drugs? An address?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just looked at his nosy friend. "Fine… _don't_ tell me."

Naruto huffed, crossed his arms and started to pout. Sasuke just gave him a blank look. He knew he'd end up telling the blond everything… eventually. It was just so much fun to tease his friend though. Naruto had these extravagant reactions to even the slightest of things.

"Fine… I'll tell you," Sasuke finally said. Naruto jumped up and pumped his fist in the air.

"Yatta!" he shouted. Sasuke brought a hand up to his temple and rubbed it.

"Please try to be a little more… quiet Naruto, my head still hurts damn it," Sasuke growled. Naruto gave him a sheepish look and sat back down. He twirled his finger in the air.

"Yatta," he whispered. Sasuke glared at the blond, who only smirked evilly at him.

"Do you want to know Naruto? Because I can just not tell you because of your attitude," Sasuke snapped. Naruto immediately stopped what he was doing.

"I'll be good," the blond said. Sasuke sighed.

"Good," Sasuke said. He clasped his hands and looked up at the ceiling, knowing that this would piss off Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hissed. "Tell me!"

"Tell you what Naruto?" Sasuke asked, feigning ignorance. Naruto started to twitch. Sasuke was enjoying every minute of this.

"What did it say? The thing he slipped you last night!" Naruto hissed, trying desperately not to raise his voice. Sasuke smirked.

"It said 'see youtomorrow,'" Sasuke finally told the blond.


	6. Coming Together

**Diclaimer:** Boy... wouldn't be sweet if I owned Naruto? ... too bad I don't...

**If:** Oi... I was slow on this one. To my credit, I was extremely busy. Hopefully this chapter will pease y'all and keep you from hurting me for being a bit slow. ... Has anyone noticed that there seem to be a lot of GaaSasuGaa fics popping up lately? Or is it just me?...

SasuGaa, NaruSaku, ShikaTem, LeeNeji, HinaKiba (as of now... might change, meddle with, or add to this)

* * *

Glil : Short? Man... it was about the same length as all the rest. But then again, it didn't have that much action, so I can see how you could call it short. Meh. And yup, another slight hint at Uchihacest. I don't know why, but I'm liking adding that. Guilty pleasure maybe? Oh well... thank you for the review!

Jedi.Vixen : I'm glad you liked my little Uchihacest moment-y thing. I like that sort of twist for some reason. And I agree, that fun must be had. Trust me. This is going to be one mixed and matched fic. There are so many pairings I want to fit in. Of course Sasuke is going out again! He can't stay away from Gaara! And I did think about ItaNaru, but I don't think I'm gonna stick that as a main pairing. I'm sure there will be some hinting and stuff though. Thank you for the nice review! I'm glad you're liking my story!

* * *

Sasuke had been trying to find something suitable to wear for at least half an hour now. The contents of his closet had been tossed out across the room and were spread over the expanse of his floor. Currently, the raven haired boy was digging through a pile of pants.

Naruto, who had left the Uchiha's apartment around lunch time, had magically re-appeared ten minutes ago to find a near frantic Sasuke struggling to even find a pair of socks he liked. Naruto had, of course, burst out laughing. It was five minutes later that he had pointed out a dark blue wife beater that Sasuke had decided was suitable enough to wear. Naruto really was resisting the urge to laugh hysterically… and was failing miserably.

"Would you stop fucking laughing and help me find a pair of pants?" Sasuke shouted at his blond friend. Naruto fell off the bed laughing, it was just too funny. Sasuke twitched. The orange clad twit was laughing at him. **_Him_** of all people! Damn it, if any one should be laughing at any one, it should be him laughing at that blond nuisance! Sasuke twitched and carried on his search for pants. Black would look tacky, khaki would not be his style, where the hell did these white pants come from?... maybe jeans? But which jeans should he choose?

All the warning Sasuke had before being tackled to the ground was the sound of heeled feet scampering over wooden floors. Sasuke cried out as something pink latched onto him, forcing both the tackler and the tackled to crash to the ground. Gritting his teeth as pain laced up his spine, Sasuke gently pushed off his other friend.

"Sakura, I would appreciate if you didn't tackle me every time you saw me," Sasuke said almost calmly, only his violent twitch giving away his anger. Green eyes crinkled, pearly white teeth shone and pink hair shined in the light of the room. Sasuke winced. Sakura really had managed to copy Naruto's bright smile. If this kept up soon his friend would have a smile as bright as Lee, or even worse, Gai. Sasuke shuddered, that was certainly a scary thought.

"I can't help it Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, somehow managing to get back onto her feet despite the four inch stilettos. She held out a hand to her black haired friend. Sasuke hesitantly took the proffered hand and was instantly hauled to his feet. Brushing invisible dust from his clothes, Sasuke bent down, snagged a pair of jeans and decided that any old pair was good enough.

"Sakura-chan!" an extremely loud shout came from the side of the bed. Glaring orange clashing with blond hair, and suddenly Naruto was latched onto the pink haired girl. Sighing, said girl only smiled softly and pet the blond who was now nuzzling her neck.

"Naruto… can't you greet me like a normal person?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked up at her with a dopey smile on his face.

"Why should I greet the most wonderful, beautiful girl in the whole world like she was just some normal girl?" Naruto asked. Sakura blushed slightly and Sasuke rolled his eyes, grabbing his wife beater and a mesh shirt before disappearing down the hallway and into the bathroom to get changed.

So many things had changed over the years that was for sure. They were all 22 now, in college and would soon be entering the "real world." It almost surprised Sasuke that he, Naruto and Sakura were still the best of friends. They had known each other all their lives. They grew up in the same section of the city, they had hung out with each other since before they had even started going to school. Even when Sasuke had gone off studying with Orochimaru for three years starting when they were twelve, they had still remained as close as ever.

Sasuke had matured in so many ways over his three year separation from his friends. He had learned many valuable lessons, the foremost of those being: never trust a man who had a love of snakes. Though permanently scarred for life, and having seen the darkest sides of man, Sasuke still held onto the glimmer of hope his friends had provided him with.

Naruto was still, and had always been an idiot. Granted, now his brain was actually trying to work, but he was still dumb as a doornail. His cherubim features had only matured into something much more angelic, and far less childish. Armed with his newly found bisexual attitude, he wooed every good looking creature he saw. Apparently he had had a revelation when he was twelve when he had first set eyes on some good looking guy, who he never talked about now. Naruto had stuck by Sasuke like glue, he had even helped get him back to where he was now, and away from Orochimaru.

Sakura was a very different girl from who she had been when they were younger. No longer was she practically stalking the Uchiha, and generally being a girly girl who didn't talk about anything meaningful. Sakura was now attending med school of all things. She had moved on from Sasuke, the final blow having come when Sasuke had rather suddenly announced he was gay when he had come back at the age of fifteen. Plus, Sakura had finally opened her eyes and gotten a good look at Naruto, and though the blond was still oblivious to it all, she was going to make her move soon.

Life after Orochimaru was like heaven for Sasuke, even if he had to once again deal with his perverted bastard of a brother. Naruto and Sakura had welcomed him back with open arms, even though the rest of the rookie nine, Lee, Neji, and Tenten had taken a longer time to welcome him back. High school had been almost painless, the drama that got to most teenagers being nearly nothing to him since he had been through the worst with the snake man. College was an experience to itself. Naruto had started to disappear at nights, and now Sasuke knew why. Sakura had always been busy with med school, and everyone else really wasn't as important to the Uchiha.

Sasuke pulled out a comb, having gotten dressed quickly. Running it through his hair, Sasuke pondered why everyone suddenly wanted to get together and party at Leaf. It seemed rather random to him. Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror and scowled. He needed Naruto to do his eyes. That eyeliner would pull this whole look or whatever together.

Striding down the hallway, Sasuke noted that it was surprisingly quiet. Once he reached his room though, Sasuke knew why. Standing in the center of his room were Sakura and Naruto engaged in a passionate kiss. Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow at the sight.

"Stop making out in my room," he said suddenly causing the two to break apart. "It's disturbing."

Naruto laughed while Sakura blushed and smoothed out her little black dress. Sasuke shook his head.

"Naruto, do my eyes," Sasuke commanded, grabbing his shoes and sitting on his bed. Naruto rolled his eyes. The blond went over to the little black bag he had put next to the door and picked it up, carrying it over to where the Uchiha sat. Opening it, he pulled out his black eyeliner and something else.

"Tonight we're once again going to be creative with your hair," Naruto announced. Sasuke stared at him. "Don't worry, its not glitter."

Sasuke just sighed. Naruto lined his eyes thickly and then grabbed the other tube he had pulled out of his bag.

"This is hair mascara. We're going to do the tips of your hair red," Naruto said, as he started to apply the mascara to Sasuke's hair. Sasuke put on his shoes as Naruto coated the hair on the back of his head.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke winced. "Now let's go clubbing!"

* * *

Sasuke was fidgeting with the scrap of paper Gaara had given to him the other night. It was a different doorman tonight, but Naruto seemed to know him as well. The doorman, who was wearing kabuki makeup and some strange hat with ears, looked over Sasuke and put out his hand. Sasuke gave him the piece of paper. The doorman, thoroughly shocked, just waved him in. Sasuke was confused, but waved it off, making his way into the club behind his friends, who were hanging all over each other.

The beat was louder than he remembered it. The bass was surging through him, pulling him to move, to sway his hips and just give his body to the music. Sasuke resisted, Sasuke resisted because he wanted to give himself only when he was with that red haired boy that had been on his mind ever since he had laid eyes on him.

Naruto was waving frantically to someone. Sasuke scrunched up his face and was able to recognize the bartender from yesterday, Temari, hanging off the apathetic doorman Shikamaru. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. They certainly made an odd couple.

"Hey there Blondie!" Temari greeted Naruto, slapping him on the back so hard the blond was gasping for air.

"Take it easy Temari… geez you're troublesome," Shikamaru said. Temari turned a wicked look on him and Shikamaru's face paled slightly and he stood up a little more straight.

"Don't you 'troublesome' me mister! I'll kick your ass to the other side of town if you say that word again!" Temari growled. Shika nodded numbly while Naruto guffawed loudly. Sakura snickered and Sasuke shook his head.

"Hey there mister man!" Temari suddenly exclaimed, coming to stand by Sasuke. Sasuke blinked at her. "Got a new drink tonight?"

Sasuke grinned. "Actually yes. I was thinking of trying a Red Haired Slut tonight."

Temari laughed and Sasuke could only smirk.

"That's a good one!" Temari exclaimed. Sasuke nodded.

"I know," he said, his eyes scanning the dance floor for that familiar form and hair of the sex god known as Gaara. Temari caught him scanning the room and elbowed him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"He'll be here soon, you'll know when he arrives," she told him as Naruto started shouting and waving like crazy to some new arrivals.

"Lee!" the blond shouted. Sasuke looked up to the ceiling, here it came.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL COMPANIONS!" the always boisterous, always green clad boy shouted, using large gestures while he spoke. "IT IS A WONDERFUL NIGHT FOR US TO REVEL IN THE SPRINGTIME OF OUR YOUTH, IS IT NOT?"

Sasuke twitched. Someone bopped Lee upside the head. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Neji Hyuuga. The Hyuuga was dressed in black pants and a simple white t-shirt that was marred by the word 'BEAST' on it. Lee was wearing green. Green cargo pants, green shoes, and a green tank top.

"No one wants to hear a speech Lee," Neji said calmly. Lee made a face at the Hyuuga.

"Spoilsport," the bowl hair cut boy said. Neji just looked at Lee and the self proclaimed 'Green Beast' just pouted for a moment before latching onto the other's arm. Sasuke shook his head. They were definitely the weirdest couple out there… but it worked apparently. Sasuke couldn't figure out how it worked. Actually, Sasuke didn't want to know how it worked.

"Hey everybody!" Tenten shouted as she joined the group, two buns on her head and a slinky Chinese dress clinging to her shapely frame.

"Hey Tenten," everyone but Lee said.

"HELLO TENTEN! HOW ARE YOU THIS FINE EVENING!" Lee shouted, detaching himself from his boyfriend's arm for a moment, to which Neji scowled.

"Lee! What did I just tell you?" he asked as his boyfriend glomped onto their friend. Lee almost looked sheepish for a moment.

"Sorry Neji," he said, looking contrite for once. Neji just waved it off. Lee smiled brightly, blinding everyone but the Hyuuga genius, who was impervious to the glare off of Lee's perfect white teeth.

"Hey Blondie!" an obnoxious voice yelled. Naruto twitched visibly.

"Shut the hell up dog-breath!" the blond shouted back. The two loudest members, outside of Lee who was once again latched onto Neji, started bickering. Hinata, who had been holding the dog lover's hand, let go and joined Sakura, who was barely restraining herself from hurting Naruto. Shino soon joined the group, followed by Ino and Chouji, who were eating and yelling at the other for eating respectively.

Sasuke sighed. When had their little circle of friends gotten so big and loud? And where was Gaara? Sasuke wanted to see the red head, he wanted to touch the red head, and he wanted to posses the red headed sex god. Sasuke wasn't a crowd friendly person, and he just wanted to be swept away from all of this craziness and into that perfect man's arms on the dance floor.

The music stopped. The lights stopped flashing. All light was focused on a single point. Sasuke moved to the railing of the raised bar to get a better look. A door opened and Sasuke felt his breathing stop. Gaara had stepped through the door. Clad in hot pants, and a wide collared, baggy long sleeved black shirt, that had plenty of tears, which hung off one of his pale shoulders exposing a shoulder and a lot of neck, the red head was a poster for sin. Sasuke couldn't do anything but stare. The red head didn't even acknowledge the cheering crowd. Looking through and over the mass of bodies, his eyes hesitated somewhere to Sasuke's right before coming to a stop on him. The red head stepped onto the dance floor. The lights flashed, the music started to blare once again, and before Sasuke knew it, he was back on the dance floor staring straight into heavily lined, mesmerizing green eyes.

Gaara's arms slid around his waist, and Sasuke arms glided up Gaara's chest to wrap around his neck, feeling that deliciously soft skin at the shoulder. Gaara's eyes bore straight into his soul, and Sasuke felt naked in that cool stare. The red head blinked and the moment was gone before it even began. The music was calling to him, and the angelic boy that was standing right before him, in his very arms, was starting to dance. Sasuke was lost. He had been lost since the beginning. Sasuke belonged to this boy, he knew that now. Sasuke was this boy's possession.


	7. Sexy

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto or "Sexy" by the Black Eyed Peas

**If:** Ooops... sorry for the really slow update. I was out of town and was unable to post before I left and had no access to a comp or the net. I hope that y'all will forgive me and like this brand new chapter.

**Warning:** Dirty dancing! Mild (in a sense, soft core) sexual things... yeah

* * *

iTsUkI-kUn : I'm flattered to hear that you like my stories! I try to be as professional and descriptive and such as I possibly can. This is for pleasure and because I use my fanfiction as a vehicle to improve my overall writing skills. We'll have to see about the ItaNaru, I'm not saying it'll be there, but I'm not saying it might be hinted at. I know that Naru'll be with Sakura, but Itachi and he might have their moments like Sasu and Itachi. But yeah. Anyway, thank you very much for the compliment and review!

Glil : he he he... I'm pretty sure you're going to love this chapter. It'll definitely please the readers I believe. And yes, Uchihacest seems to be a bit of a guilty pleasure and what is it with people and the not updating of the SasuGaa stories? It seems like I have to write my own to get my fix some times... wait, I am writing my own for my fix... ANYWAY, before my brain decides to explode... Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

the review fairy : Sweet! I got a review from a fairy!... anyway, thank you for the review! I hope you like this new chapter!

* * *

A piano started to play. There was no base, the chords were pure and had a Latin feel to them. The base added, along with claps and soon there were saxophones playing. The song oozed sex, and Sasuke knew that one song, this one single song would break his will and deliver his whole body and soul to the beautiful boy in his arms.

Gaara's hips were rocking against his; his hands were running over his hips and ass, grabbing hold of the firm flesh and grinding their hips together. Sasuke could only gasp for air and push his hands into silky red hair. The lights were burning red, casting deep shadows around the two of them, giving off the feel of more intimacy and sensuality. Heat was building up around them, and then the lyrics began.

_I took ur picture, with one particular reason and its to capture ur character,  
I like to sit and stare at 'cha  
Ain't nothin wrong with starin at cha  
Girl don't be scared at the fact that I envision us getting married and I ain't tryin to rush nuttin  
Cuz I ain't rushin  
It'll take a time like, "what's them things that move slow you know them... damn... I can't think cuz u on my mind..."  
And when u on my mind I can't find anything that rhymes with the word rhyme  
I gotta rhyme rhyme with mixture_

Gaara's eyes were running all over Sasuke. The heat that was consuming the raven haired boy was starting to get unbearable. The way Gaara was looking at him was making him feel exposed, naked before him, like the red head could see straight into his soul. There was nothing that couldn't be seen, and Sasuke knew that Gaara liked what he saw, if the mouth that suddenly descended on his throat was anything to go by.

_And speakin of mixture  
With you I wanna be mixed up  
Im like a record and ur like a record  
So lets let the DJ mix us  
Ur like an elixir  
That's got me tipsy,  
This is just like Ripley's "Believe it or not" girl  
But I love you_

Sasuke arched his back, pressing himself against the solid red head as one of Gaara's hands pushed its way up the back of his skin tight wife beater. Sasuke's mouth was hanging open and he was breathing in hot air straight from Gaara's mouth. Their lips were just centimeters apart, and the raven took the chance to close the distance and capture those pink pillows of pure sin.

Girl u really got me goin  
Outta control  
I dot know what im doin  
Lets let it go  
And do what we do best  
Take off our clothes  
We look better undressed  
Yes to sex  
Yes to sex  
No to War  
No to war  
Fightin' is frightin'  
Fightin' is frightin'  
Yes to sex  
It's so much more exciting  
Yes to sex  
Yes to sex  
No to War  
No to war  
Fightin is frightening, Fightin is frightening  
Yes to sex  
It's so much more exciting

Sasuke's hands were trailing down Gaara's arms, to his chest and caressing the muscled chest that was now scant inches apart from his own chest. Their lips were still connected, and Sasuke soon found that his mouth was invaded by the warm, wet tongue from Gaara's own mouth. A moan escaped from him, but was muffled by Gaara's mouth. Gaara's tongue was running over every crevice, every millimeter of Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's own tongue was aching to caress Gaara's tongue, but the red head's talented tongue would always dart away from Sasuke's own tongue. Sasuke's hands tightened on Gaara's back, his blunt nails digging into the flesh through the shirt, from the pleasurable torture the red head was imparting on him. Gaara still had one hand up Sasuke's shirt, but the other deviant hand was pushing its way down the back of Sasuke's pants, causing the black haired boy to gasp, pulling away from that delicious torture, arch his back and tilt his head back, opening his neck to Gaara, who gladly set to work on it.

_For you I'm a fanatic  
Fuck it, I'm a addict  
Ur sexy antics turn me on like automatic  
No need to get dramatic  
But I gotta have it  
(gimme gimme gimme gimme)  
Gimme some of them sexual acrobatics  
Karma sutra girl, anything that suits you girl  
Stuff that you ain't used to girl  
Come over here and let me show you just how Willy do it  
Im a freak and u knew it  
Ur a freak and I knew it  
Baby lets get to it  
'cause girl..._

_U really got me goin  
Outta control  
I dot know what im doin  
Lets let it go  
And do what we do best  
Take off our clothes  
We look better undressed_

_It's called the S E X X X X  
(YES YES YES)_

Sasuke was drowning in pleasure, the mouth on his neck marking him, the hand roaming over his back, and the hand kneading his backside. The raven was overwhelmed, he was hot, and he was loving every minute of this torturous pleasure, this tempting teasing. Gaara pulled away from him completely and Sasuke mewled, reaching out to try and pull the red head back. Gaara just smirked. Grabbing Sasuke's hand, they wove through the mass of sex crazed people who were rubbing against one another. Sasuke felt a quick sting of jealousy, but one glance at Gaara's mischievous face and all of his qualms flew out the window. Sasuke licked his lips and swallowed hard in anticipation, following the red head willingly.

The door the red head had entered was looming before him as they traveled through the throng of people. Gaara pulled him up the stairs and out the door. Sasuke had enough time to blink before he was shoved up against a wall, Gaara's mouth crashing down on his once more. Sasuke's hands flew up, burying themselves in Gaara's hair, tugging and pulling occasionally as the red head attacked his throat, having broken away from Sasuke's mouth to lip, nip, kiss and suck his way around Sasuke's neck.

_U take me to ecstasy  
Without takin ecstasy  
Its exactly like ecstasy  
When u layin right next to me  
Im sexin' u  
Sexin u  
U sexin me  
Sexin me  
Its feels so damn natural  
Wut we doin so naturally  
Im likin u rubbin' me  
And u likin me rubbin' u  
Da passions immaculate  
While u lovin me lovin u  
I put L-O-V-E in you I love me puttin' me in you  
Make love to you  
Just like Sergio Mendez plays the piano_

Sasuke was gasping, fighting for air, utterly overwhelmed by the red head currently tossing his shirt behind him. There was no rush of cold air since they were still in the hot atmosphere of the club; they just weren't in the main room. Gaara was looking at him with half lidded eyes and Sasuke just stood there catching his breath for a moment, then he pounced. Catching Gaara completely off guard, Sasuke grabbed the front of his shirt, and slammed him into the wall before running his hands all over the writhing red head's body before stripping him of his shirt. Gaara was struggling to keep up, but a hand to the bulge in Sasuke's pants reduced the raven haired boy to a quivering mess and put Gaara once again in control.

Keeping his hand where it was, Gaara gently pushed Sasuke back against the wall before gently kneading the flesh in the palm of his hand. Sasuke panted and moaned, his hands grabbing onto Gaara's bare shoulders and thrusting his hips forward. Gaara 'tisk'ed and pulled his hand away to grab hold of Sasuke's hip. Bending forward, the red head nipped at Sasuke's collar bone, making the boy gasp and groan. Gaara grinned and bit down. Sasuke cried out, but was soon moaning as Gaara sucked and lipped the sore spot.

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, Gaara's other hand was making quick work of the black haired boy's pants. The button was undone and the zipper was slowly descending, and when it was down all the way, Gaara made his move. Simultaneously Gaara's hand was down Sasuke's boxers and wrapped around the erection there and his mouth latched onto one of Sasuke's pink nipples. Sasuke screamed the sound ringing in the hallway they were in. A smirk was covering Gaara's face as he nipped at the nub of flesh, his hand squeezing around firm flesh, reducing Sasuke to a quivering mess.

Sasuke's hands gripped tightly onto Gaara's shoulders, his legs were unsteady, and if this kept up he was going to blow his load before anything really interesting happened. The hand that was wrapped around his erection slipped off and Sasuke whimpered at the loss, too far gone to care how needy and wanton he sounded. A chuckle was heard from his companion and suddenly there was a draft. Sasuke blinked unfocused eyes. Something had happened. He could feel Gaara's eyes running all over him, and Sasuke tried to focus on just what had happened through his lust filled brain. A look down quickly fixed that. His pants and boxers were around his ankles and he had the sudden urge to cover up the erection that was standing proudly. His hands moved to cover himself, but Gaara snagged his wrists in one hand and pinned his arms above his head. Sasuke blushed brightly; even though it was hard to see in the dim light, but didn't fight as Gaara's other hand ran down his body and gently stroked his cock. Shivering, Sasuke let out a shaky moan. Gaara grinned and leaned down to take his ear lobe into his mouth.

Sasuke tried to get that hand back to his now leaking erection, but found that it was all in vain, since the hand had disappeared somewhere his hips couldn't reach. Sasuke groaned in frustration, but Gaara swiftly silenced him by covering his mouth with his own. Quickly opening his mouth, Sasuke let Gaara's tongue invade and started a battle between them before he broke away with a startled gasp for air. The hand that had been fondling his erection had returned, along with Gaara's own painfully hard flesh.

Sasuke mewled as their erections rubbed against one another for the first time, his breathing pattern becoming erratic once again, overwhelmed by the sensations. Gaara's own breathing had picked up, Sasuke was pleased to note. The red head was sucking almost painfully hard on his neck, and Sasuke was finding that he didn't care. Gaara's firm flesh was sliding along his, and his hand was wrapped around the both of them and that was all Sasuke could care about. Loud shouts, moans and groans escaped him as the red head thrusted and brought them so close to the edge that Sasuke could almost swear that he was shaking like a leaf and sounding like a professional porn star. Gaara wasn't that much better off. There was sweat beading on the red head's forehead, and his moans were getting progressively louder. Sasuke couldn't hold it anymore. Screaming out Gaara's name he came harder that he had in his whole life. The red head wasn't far behind, pushing himself flush against the shuddering body that was Sasuke and grinding their hips together causing Sasuke to groan. Gaara bit down onto Sasuke's neck to muffle his own cry of ecstasy as he came.

Both boys took their time coming down from their high, but eventually Sasuke was brought back to reality, in the form of Gaara pushing away from his body. Sasuke blinked his eyes and watched as Gaara brought his hand up to his mouth and cleaned it off. Sasuke shuddered. Gaara noticed the shudder, smirked and brought his hand down to wipe it along Sasuke's thigh. Sasuke watched as Gaara held his hand out to him. Having already come to a decision in his mind, Sasuke leaned forward to lick at the substance covering Gaara's hand once again. He looked up through lidded eyes to see the red head watching him intently as he cleaned off their cum.

Sasuke found himself being pressed against the wall again as the red head trailed kisses down his torso and hips to start lapping at the cum still coating his thighs. Sasuke groaned and thrashed his head from side to side, feeling his cock come back to life. Gaara chuckled as he licked Sasuke's thighs, nudging them apart as he tried to get at the sensitive flesh on the inner thigh. Sasuke brought his hands down to lace through the silky strands of Gaara's hair as the red head started to lick at his sensitive cock. Moaning, Sasuke could only watch as Gaara stood back up. Their eyes met for a breathless moment, and then Sasuke was on his knees cleaning up the mess that was on Gaara's own legs. As Sasuke got to the other boy's cock he took in a deep breath and tried to swallow it whole. Gaara gasped in surprise and his hips instinctively pushed forward. Sasuke pulled back quickly and coughed, having not expecting that and his gag reflex kicking in.

"That's what you get for being impertinent," Gaara said, his now husky voice sounding unbelievably sexy to the raven who was now standing up, pulling his pants and boxers with him.

"I couldn't help myself," Sasuke replied impishly. Gaara smirked, the expression looking slightly crazed, but entirely amused.

Gaara's mouth captured his own, and Sasuke dropped his pants to wrap his arms around the red head's neck as they once again battled for dominance. Gaara pressed them back against the wall, his hands roaming Sasuke's body again. Sasuke let his own hand pull at Gaara's hair. Then suddenly Gaara pulled away. Both boys were panting.

"… What is it about you that makes me want to just keep coming back for more?" Gaara asked. Sasuke grinned impishly.

"I don't know, but whatever it is you've got it as well," he replied, trying to bring Gaara back for a kiss. Gaara avoided his attempts though and somehow disentangled them. Sasuke pouted and Gaara almost laughed at the sight.

"The music is calling," Gaara said as an explanation of why he was starting to zip his pants and search for his shirt. Sasuke just frowned at him, but followed suit. Gaara held out Sasuke's shirt for him to take and it was then that Sasuke noticed Gaara was already redressed and looking impeccable, even though he himself was covered in hickeys and love bites.

"By the way," Gaara said and Sasuke looked at him with wide expectant eyes. Gaara chuckled. "What's your name anyway?"

Sasuke's mouth hung open for a moment before he finally remembered how to speak. "Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha."

Gaara nodded before turning and heading for the door to the club. Looking over his shoulder at the boy standing there staring at him, Gaara found his body moved of its own free will and held out a hand for Sasuke. Sasuke immediately raced over and took hold of it and the two went back to the dance floor.


	8. Synthesized

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto it would prolly turn into a soap opera...

**If:** Holy crap! Man, this story seems to be gaining in popularity, either that or people were just dying for smut and had to say "thanks for the fix"... But anyway... thanks to all y'all who read, especially those who review!

* * *

**Fuyu Yuki-chan :** He he he... I'm glad you're enjoying my story so much:D Thank you so much for the nice words and reviews! I'll try to keep this story as good as I can! 

**Glil :** Oh yeah, its pretty impossible not to love the Boy Love. :) Thank you so much for the kind words, I'm glad that you like my story! If you can see it happening in your head, then I'm doing a pretty decent job. Thank you much for the review!

**CopyCat :** Heh, yup. Action! There will definitly be more of that happening through out this story. Thank you for the review!

**Brenda:** Well, I'm glad you liked that last chapter:D Thank you for the review!

**Jenna:** He he he... I'm sure you're a sight to see. I'm happy to hear that my story creates such a strong reaction! Thank you for the review!

* * *

Gaara was humming a tune to himself on his way back to his apartment. Tonight had been… phenomenal to say the least. Beyond words was the experience that he had had with Sasuke. Sasuke… now that was a good name for an indescribable person. Gaara was simply baffled by his actions around the black haired boy. He was simply out of character every time he laid eyes on that mysteriously beautiful boy. Gaara wasn't surprised that he was attracted to the boy; he was surprised by his indescribable need to keep seeing, the want to always be around him. Gaara's life had been centered around dancing, around the club for five years now. All that mattered to the red head was the music, the beat of the bass, the crash of the drums, the synthetic sounds created by a synthesizer, and the alluring voices that soared above all of the other sounds. There was no room for anything else. Gaara slept the day away, his stereo was always on and he was dancing even when he wasn't at the club, and his nights were spent in the humid atmosphere of the club. Bodies would be pressed against each other, the music was loud and the bass was the beat of his heart. And then he showed up.

What was it that made Gaara go to him? What was it that called him to dance with that sensual boy? Was Gaara really that desperate for attention and affection after that nasty breakup with _him_? Surely Gaara's heart hadn't healed itself that quickly? It had only been half a year. Half a year had passed. They had been in love, or so Gaara had thought. He had wasted, apparently, three years on that jackass. Then _she_ had come bursting back on the scene and suddenly it was over. Gaara was still pissed off by it, especially since the jerk had been still living with him till just last week.

Gaara's heart belonged to the music. He wasn't going to give it freely to another person, not after what had happened to him. This wasn't the first time he had had his heart broken, oh no. Gaara had been broken since he was six. That jerk, that entirely enthralling boy had seduced him with his trickery. Gaara had been taken in by that boy's spell. How could someone so pure, so carefree and generally loving hurt him? It hadn't seemed possible, so Gaara had taken the chance and had opened himself up. He had taken the chance, put himself out on a limb, and that limb had been shattered, leaving him to fall and break into a thousand pieces. It was torture. All that was left was the pain and the heartache, but when he was dancing, when he was at the club, even if he saw the person who had crushed him so, it was all better. The beat of the bass kept his heart at a steady pace, the music washed his cares and sorrow away, Gaara was free when he was at the club.

One look was all it took. To see that boy Sasuke consumed just as much as himself in the music, that was all it took for his heart to break away from the solidity of the beat, to branch off of the bass, creating his own beat. Gaara's heart wasn't with the music; he was his own part now. His heart was a song all to its own, like a phoenix rose from the ashes; Gaara's heart had made itself well known. But the beat of the bass was his life now, his heart now; could he really afford to break away from that which kept him alive? Was he ready to sacrifice himself to the eternal flame of love once more? Was it even worth it? But every time he seemed to lay his eyes on that boy, that captivating black haired boy, he couldn't seem to help himself.

Gaara stopped abruptly in the middle of the deserted street. He looked up at the sky and shivered, it was a little nippy out tonight and his shirt and short-shorts certainly didn't help at all. Wrapping his arms tightly around himself, Gaara silently told his mind to shut the hell up. Thinking wasn't going to solve anything, it would just present more questions that Gaara didn't have answers to.

Stomping up the stairs of his apartment building, Gaara fished into his pockets to pull out his keys, a scrap of paper fell out of his pocket. How the hell had that gotten in there? Stooping to pick up the stray piece of paper, Gaara hesitantly unfurled the crumpled paper and scoured its contents. Scowling, Gaara jammed the note back into his pocket and continued up the stairs. How dare that jerk stick a note in his pocket when he wasn't paying attention! They were over, like hell he was letting that son of a bitch crash at his place the next night.

Stopping in front of a black door with the number 511 on it, Gaara shoved the key into the lock and threw the door open. Flipping the switch to his right, Gaara blinked as light flooded into his cozy studio apartment. It wasn't large, but Gaara didn't need a lot of space. He felt comfortable in this one room, one bathroom, walk-in closeted apartment. This was all he needed.

Grumbling to himself, his good mood spoiled by his wandering mind and the note from his pocket, Gaara shuffled over to his phone. Smoothing out the note, Gaara quickly dialed the number scribbled on it. When the answering machine picked up, showcasing a message that was totally fitting of his ex's personality, Gaara grit his teeth and waited for the beep. Eventually the beep sounded and he was able to leave a message.

"Look here you stupid ingrate of a jerk, you and I are over! You left me, and then decided to stay at my place for six months after you had already broken up with me. I am not housing you in my apartment ever again! Do you hear me! I'm still fucking pissed about what you did to me, and I can't bring myself to be your friend for a while. Go find someone else to board with! I will not deal with you!" Gaara shouted, his temper flaring due to the nerve of his ex. Who did he think he was talking to? That bastard should know that he crushed Gaara. Gaara had told him from the very beginning that he would shatter if something like this ever happened.

Shouting out various curses to his poor plants, Gaara stumbled his way into the bathroom. Damn that arrogant jerk. Tearing off his clothes, Gaara turned on the water in the shower, adjusting the temperature before stepping in, hoping the water would calm his temper. Sighing, Gaara let his forehead rest against the tiled wall and let the water run over him. Looking down at his scarred body, Gaara noticed a red welt on the inside of his thigh. Raising an eyebrow that wasn't there, Gaara tentatively touched the hickey that had formed, his mind instantly flashing back to that encounter in the club with Sasuke. Groaning, Gaara swore the next time he went clubbing he'd bring some lube or something. That raven haired boy was just to gorgeous not to molest. Sasuke made him forget that he was broken on the inside, and that thought scared him.

How could he forget? How could that boy make him forget what he had so recently suffered through? Was he some sort of spirit with magical healing powers?

Gaara shook his head. He really shouldn't think about it. Maybe he should just forget about Sasuke, maybe he should just not go clubbing for a while and try to avoid the boy. Gaara brought a hand to his chest as a sharp pain settled there at the thought of avoiding Sasuke. How could he be so smitten with someone he barely knew the name of? Sighing again, Gaara turned the temperature of his shower down. No matter the thought, so long as it was centered on Sasuke his body seemed to react. Hissing as the cold water hit his heated flesh, Gaara calmed down his raging hormones.

Surfacing from the shower, Gaara grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and traveled across the miniature hallway and into his closet. Picking out a pair of boxers and a tank top, not bothering to examine the items, he put them on and stumbled to his bed. Falling on the soft mattress, Gaara was instantly asleep and dreaming about blacked haired boys named Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke was floating on cloud nine, and not even the sight of Naruto and Sakura making out was enough to bring him down. The gang had decided to hang out at a local restaurant for a while and catch up, except most of the gang was too busy molesting each other to actually catch up. A poke to Sasuke's side snapped him out of his day dream about a certain red haired sex god. Sasuke blinked his eyes and looked over to Lee, who was almost sitting in Neji's lap, but the two of them weren't being as physical as the others. Sakura and Naruto were making out, as were Shika and Temari, Hinata and Kiba were off in their own little world of innocence, Shino looked like he was asleep, and Tenten was checking someone out across the room. Sasuke was pretty disappointed in his group of friends, to say the least.

"What're you thinking about that has you so out of it?" Lee asked, calm for once in his life. Sasuke was a little taken aback by the self-proclaimed Green Beast's calm behavior, but attributed it to something to do with the Hyuuga genius sitting beside said Green Beast.

"Nothing really…" Sasuke replied, unwilling to tell anyone about his little "encounter" with Gaara a few hours earlier.

"Fine, be that way," Lee pouted, crossing his arms and turning his face up and away from Sasuke. Sasuke nearly laughed.

"Stop being immature Lee," Neji said. Lee smiled brightly at his boyfriend, which nearly blinded Sasuke, who wasn't even looking directly at the smile. Neji blinked a few times before whapping Lee upside the head. "Baka…"

Lee, seeming to snap out of his calm state, jumped to his feet and pointed at Neji, his eyes alight with the power of his youth, as Lee would say. "HOW DARE YOU CALL THE MAGNIFICENT GREEN BEAST, who I might add is your boyfriend, A BAKA! IF ANYONE'S A BAKA IT'S YOU!"

Sasuke tried to hold back his laughter, he honestly did, but it was just too funny. The way Lee was posing, as though he was a knight on shining armor and yet a distressed damsel at the same time, and the look on Neji's face, it was just priceless. Sasuke wondered briefly how these two managed to keep together when Lee was so… dramatic and Neji so calm, among other things.

"Lee…" Neji said quietly in warning, but it seemed the Green Beast was not heeding his genius boyfriend's warnings tonight for he launched into a speech about youth and duty and true love, or something. Neji covered his face in his hands, and Sasuke nearly fell over he was laughing so hard. How could you not laugh at Lee's superfluous drama? Neji, having taken quite enough by now, stopped Lee mid-rant with a simple kiss to the cheek. Lee paused and looked at his boyfriend skeptically. Neji flashed him the tiniest of smiles. Lee grinned brightly, blinding half the restaurant, and plopped down into Neji's lap and awaiting arms. Sasuke took a bit longer to calm down.

"Ne, Sasuke…" Lee started, having seemingly calmed once again. Sasuke turned to him, a questioning look on his face. "Where did you disappear to at the club?"

Neji brought a hand to his face to cover up an amused smile and Sasuke fought valiantly against his oncoming blush. Lee just cocked his poor confused head to the side, patiently waiting for an answer that his boyfriend already seemed to know. Sasuke cleared his throat when he finally had control over himself.

"I was with a friend…" Sasuke said. Neji snorted. Lee cocked a magnificently sculptured eyebrow at the Uchiha.

"A friend?" Lee asked.

"Yeah…" Sasuke replied glaring at the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Then why didn't you introduce us to them?" Lee asked. Sasuke panicked.

"Uh…" was his intelligent reply.

"Because they were too busy having a steamy encounter somewhere," Neji said, kissing the side of Lee's neck. Sasuke turned bright red. Lee turned wide eyes to the Uchiha.

"Really?" he asked disbelievingly. Sasuke hung his head. Lee smirked, something he had clearly acquired from Neji.


	9. As The World Turns

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine

**If:** Wai... I love all you who review so much! I would reply to your reviews, but I'm in a rush and I wouldn't have time if I wanted to get this out now. So never fear I'll reply to y'all when I get back! Oh! And y'all will find out who Gaara's ex is, but I'm curious to see if you can figure it out. It'll be a bit before it's revealed.

* * *

Sasuke was at the club again the next night, having come with Neji, Lee and Tenten. Naruto seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth today, and Sasuke was a bit curious as to what had happened to make that orange eyesore of a friend disappear. Sasuke wasn't too concerned though, Naruto could take care of himself. Besides, he would be seeing Gaara any time now. It was almost 10, apparently that's when Gaara always showed up, and Sasuke was starting to fidget.

They had gotten to the club around 9 and Tenten had since disappeared into the throng of people. Sasuke got stuck hanging around the odd couple. To say that Sasuke was jealous of the way they were acting would be an understatement. Lee was always hanging off of Neji, no matter where the other boy went. Sasuke was a bit surprised to see that Lee was so clingy, but then again there was a reason for it since Neji was a pretty good looking guy. Hell, Sasuke would cling and hold onto Gaara for as long as possible if he could just to show everyone here that he was with the red haired sex god. So Sasuke could understand why Lee was so clingy. It's not like Neji seemed to mind… most of the time anyways. The black haired boy would have his arm around Lee just as much as Lee would plaster himself to the other boy's chest. Sasuke wondered if Neji thought someone would steal Lee from him. Though sounding entirely preposterous, Lee had been in at least one relationship before he had ended up with Neji. Lee and Sakura had had a fling for three years during high school. Sophomore year till graduation they were together. If Sasuke remembered correctly, Neji had been watching jealously since he had broken up with Tenten junior year. Now that Sasuke thought about it, his whole group of friends and he could be in a soap opera with the way they've been hooking up with each other for years. It was rather scary now that he thought about it.

Sasuke leaned against a railing, somewhat watching Lee and Neji dance together as he let himself think back on all the hookups that had gone on in their little group of friends.

First there had been that strange occurrence of Ino hooking up with Shika for a few months freshman year. Apparently that whole scenario didn't work out do to its "troublesome" nature. Naruto had molested Sasuke shortly after the Ino/Shika breakup, that hadn't ended well for Naruto considering Sasuke had punched him hard. That had been right after Sasuke had come back to Konoha. Let's see… there had been those rumors floating about that Shika had rebounded with Chouji, but Sasuke had never really believed those rumors because that was just weird. The summer before sophomore year Neji hooked up with Tenten and Lee got together with Sakura. Sasuke was still reeling from Lee and Sakura actually getting into a relationship. Sakura had always said she didn't like Lee that way, but apparently she had decided to give it a chance. Naruto had tried molesting Sasuke again, with the same result, the end of sophomore year. Neji and Tenten's breakup and Ino starting to flirt blatantly with Chouji had rocked the circle of friends' junior year. Shika had started going out with a mysterious girl the beginning of senior year, Sasuke presumed that that girl was Temari. Kiba had finally asked Hinata out winter break senior year. The rumors that Neji was pining for Lee had started circulating the second semester of senior year. Sasuke remembered that Sakura was stressed out and a bit sad most of that semester. Come graduation the two of them had broken up and a giant emotional scene at the party at Sasuke's house. Sakura hadn't surfaced for two weeks and Lee could be seen moping about in the park by her house until she had surfaced. From what Sasuke could understand some inexplicable accident had cause Lee to suddenly see Neji in a different light.

College was its own problem. Sasuke had heard that Ino and Chouji had finally hooked up, and Sasuke was baffled for about a week afterwards. Lee had started reciprocating Neji's bold moves and soon the two were inseparable. When they were nineteen Sasuke learned that Naruto had a significant other of some sort. Sasuke was a bit surprised, but didn't think much of it, though the blond never introduced said significant other to all his friends. Sasuke felt a bit snuffed because of it. It seemed though, that Naruto and that person had broken up somewhere along the way, if Naruto and Sakura practically molesting each other was any indication. Sasuke sighed. They were a regular "As the World Turns" or something.

Sasuke was abruptly snapped out of his reverie by a tap on the shoulder. Startled, Sasuke let loose an out of character squeak and whirled to face whoever had tapped his shoulder. Sasuke blinked as he laid eyes upon Gaara, who was trying to keep a smile from his face. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the other boy.

"You weren't paying attention, so I tapped you," Gaara explained. Sasuke grumbled something incoherent over the loud music. Gaara took Sasuke's hand and lead him out to the dance floor.

"I guess I missed your grand entrance," Sasuke commented over the music. Gaara looked back at him, still dragging the raven haired boy behind him, and his eyes crinkled happily.

"I didn't have a grand entrance tonight, I snuck in through the front door," Gaara said, turning around again to watch where he was going. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, a bit confused as to why Gaara wouldn't make his grand entrance.

The two boys maneuvered through the crowd and up the stairs they had ascended the other day and out the very same door. Sasuke was looking quizzically at the other boy, who was crouching on the ground, his head bowed.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked, concerned about the other boy. Gaara just looked at him and sat down, leaning against the wall.

"My ass of an ex decided to be a jerk," Gaara said. Sasuke sat down next to the red haired boy and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Sorry," Sasuke said, honestly feeling sorry for the other boy. Gaara just shrugged.

"He didn't used to be such an ass, but when that girl came back or something he went nuts. Up and broke up with me, but still lived in my apartment. And now, two weeks after he moved out, he wants to stay with me for a few days," Gaara ranted. He bowed his head once he finished. "Sorry… I'm just really pissed off at him right now."

Sasuke gave Gaara a hug, feeling bad that the red head had to deal with this asshole. Feeling bold, Sasuke kissed the other boy's forehead.

"If you want, we could go somewhere else," Sasuke said. "Or I could leave you alone or something."

Gaara shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine. I guess I just needed to tell someone or something… Besides, I just need the music, and I like being with you."

Sasuke blushed and stood up, holding out a hand for Gaara. "Well come on then, there's music to be danced to."

Gaara just looked at Sasuke for a moment before taking the hand. After being pulled to his feet Gaara placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke looked at him curiously for a moment before he felt himself being pushed backwards. When his back hit the wall Sasuke opened his mouth to ask Gaara what he was doing, but the red head cut him off by placing his lips on Sasuke's. Sasuke blinked, but let the red head kiss him, returning the kiss.

Gaara's hands were wandering over Sasuke's body, and he knew that at this rate, the two of them would be in the same predicament they had been in the other night. As much as Sasuke wanted to be in that same situation, he also wanted to not be caught in this hallway. Gently pushing at Gaara's shoulders, Sasuke finally got the other boy to back away for a moment.

Blushing, and gasping for air Sasuke tried to calm himself down, which was actually quite hard considering Gaara was looking at him like he wanted to eat him. Sasuke shivered, with any luck he would get eaten, but later.

"Gaara…" Sasuke said. The red head looked quizzical, Sasuke couldn't tell if he raised an eyebrow or not especially considering Gaara didn't have eyebrows… "Could we go somewhere else and continue this?"

Gaara seemed to think about it. Without saying a word, he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him back out the door. Sasuke blinked a few times because of the flashing lights and the loud music. Gaara turned to him and scrutinized him for a moment.

"If you're serious about this, meet me in front of the club in ten minutes," Gaara said. Sasuke nodded and watched as the red head glided through the crowd. Sasuke instantly started to dash off in search of Lee and Neji so that they wouldn't worry about his sudden disappearance, even though they'd probably snicker at him for a while.

Spotting the terrible twosome in the same place that they had been originally, Sasuke pushed his way through the crowd to them.

"Neji! Lee!" Sasuke shouted. Both boys looked at him. Neji was the one to speak first.

"You look flushed, did you get molested again?" he asked. Sasuke turned bright red.

"No! I'm leaving with a friend, I thought I'd let you know," Sasuke said, stepping on the Hyuuga's foot. Neji shouted a curse and moved away from the Uchiha. Lee just looked at Sasuke before speaking up.

"Looks like they're more than just a friend, your lips are swollen from kissing someone. Maybe you're going off to get laid," Lee said. Neji grinned from behind his boyfriend.

"That must be it. Look at him Lee, he's definitely just come from a steamy encounter and now he's finally off to get laid," Neji said, snickering as Sasuke's face became darker than Hinata's ever had.

"Neji…" Sasuke growled at the Hyuuga, but it was too late, the damage had already been done. Lee was grinning like a maniac and Sasuke had to shield his eyes from the glare.

"CONGRATULATIONS SASUKE! YOU'RE FINALLY GETTING LAID!" Lee shouted at deafening volume. Sasuke tried to hide, but people were already staring at him and the green clad idiot. "YOU'RE THE LAST ONE IN THE WHOLE GROUP!"

Sasuke covered his face. Neji burst out laughing and Lee was giving him the "nice guy" pose, otherwise known as a blinding smile (complete with a twinkle) and thumbs up. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, I'm going to get laid," Sasuke conceded. Neji smirked and Lee kept posing.

"Don't forget to tell us all about it later Sasuke-kun," Neji said, pulling Lee away from the irate Uchiha. Sasuke just flicked them off and dashed for the door.

So what if he had waited until he was 22 to get laid? That wasn't such an unbelievable thing, was it?


	10. Passions

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

**If:** I got nothing to say... no excuses to give.

**SMUT**

**

* * *

**

Glil : Yeah... I had to end it there. I thought it would be a good place to leave off, besides, then I could write a totally long, detailed lemon for the next chapter. Anyway, thanks for the review!

* * *

Sasuke was barely in the apartment before the door was slammed shut and he was once again pressed against a wall. Gaara's breath ghosted over his face and Sasuke felt himself stop breathing for a moment. They were so close, and yet they weren't even touching. Sasuke longed for the other boy's hands to be on his body, he wanted to feel the heat of the other's touch, the scorching kisses to his lips, and the delicious grinding that was sure to ensue. Sasuke wanted to be touched. 22 years of abstinence and sexual frustration were built up and waiting to explode. Sasuke was already short of breath and aching for the other's touch and all that had happened was that he had been pressed up against a wall.

Gaara chuckled. Sasuke's eyes were closed and he was already panting in anticipation. Moving away from the tempting boy for the moment, Gaara walked down the black hallway to the main space of his apartment. Flipping a switch, light flooded the main living space. Gaara's black cherry canopy bed, covered in blood red sheets, stood on one side of the room, a black leather couch sat on the other side in front of the miniature kitchen. Plants were spread all over the room and there was a two foot sand garden in the northwest corner of the room, in front of the wall of windows looking across the city. Gaara turned on his stereo and looked to find a shivering Sasuke still plastered to the wall. Smirking, Gaara made his way back to the shaking boy in his entryway.

"Open your eyes," Gaara said, ghosting his hand over Sasuke's cheek. Black eyes snapped open and immediately connected with cool green pools. Sasuke blinked away from that tempting gaze and looked around the apartment.

"This way," Gaara said gesturing to the living space with his left hand.

Gaara lead the way and Sasuke followed after him. Taking in all that he could see, Sasuke thought that Gaara's humble studio apartment felt like more of a home than his own shared apartment with his brother did. Sasuke's eyes focused on the large queen sized canopy bed. Gaara noticed where Sasuke was looking and chuckled a bit. Sasuke's eyes snapped back to Gaara.

The red head moved in close to the black haired boy once again. Backing up, Sasuke felt the back of his legs hit the foot of the bed. Gaara's smirk gave the red head a slightly crazed look before he moved in for the kill.

Sasuke gasped immediately as moist lips pressed onto his own, opening his mouth for invasion. Gaara's lips parted and his tongue snuck into Sasuke's awaiting mouth. Groaning, Sasuke gripped onto Gaara's shoulders, nails digging in as best they could. Gaara's tongue was mapping out every dip and rise of Sasuke's mouth, but cleverly avoiding Sasuke's own searching tongue. Gripping harder onto Gaara's shoulders, Sasuke tried desperately to make contact with the nimble muscle in his mouth. Taking pity on the near desperate boy, Gaara let his tongue start a battle with Sasuke's own, smirking as the action drew out a keening sound from the other boy. Gliding over Sasuke's tongue, Gaara tried to coax the other boy into entering his own mouth. Predictably, Sasuke followed where Gaara lead. Taking this well executed opportunity, Gaara started to suck on Sasuke's tongue, while his hands started to work.

Sliding over the cotton material of the tank top that Sasuke wore, Gaara let his hands tease Sasuke's sides as they made their way to the hem of the offending garment. Sasuke shivered as Gaara's hands pulled up the hem of his tank top, exposing his skin to the far too cold air, but quickly soothing to cold by running his hands over his bare flesh. Obediently, Sasuke raised his arms above his head as Gaara pulled his shirt up and over his head. Sasuke immediately leaned forward to recapture Gaara's lips, who had broken away to take off Sasuke's shirt. Lips and teeth and tongue clashed once again, hands traversed the plains of well toned chests, and hips were brought together in a sudden explosion of pleasure. Sasuke's head was thrown back and a long deep moan escaped his lips as his hips automatically pushed forward against the other boy's.

Taking the opportunity presented to him, Gaara kissed down Sasuke's jaw down to his neck. Licking and nipping occasionally, Gaara made his way down to the juncture of neck and shoulder. Grinning to himself, Gaara bit down hard on this sensitive spot. Sasuke screeched and clutched onto Gaara' shoulders harshly. Grinding his teeth onto the flesh caught between them, Gaara pulled back after a moment of torturous pain. Looking at the now bleeding wound, Gaara bent down to lap at the blood trickling down from his teeth marks. Sasuke's nail dug into Gaara's scalp, having brought his hands up to Gaara's head to force him back to his neck if he had planned to break away. Gaara chuckled as he lapped at the wound.

Sasuke was surprised to find that he was such a masochist. Since when did he like being totally, and utterly submissive to the will of someone else? Since when had he liked being bitten so hard that he would bleed? Since when… Gaara's tongue tracing a delicate pattern over his pecks snapped Sasuke's train of thought.

Gaara looked up at the Uchiha's utterly pleasured face. He hadn't thought any person could look this good amidst the throws of passion and bleeding from his shoulder. Gaara was pleasantly surprised that Sasuke did look that irresistible.

Delicate hands trailed down Gaara's thin frame and started to pull up at his shirt. Nipping at one of Sasuke's pectorals, Gaara pulled away long enough to toss off his shirt before returning to exploring Sasuke's body with his tongue.

Sasuke's toes were curling, his skin was on fire and Gaara's deliciously talented mouth had clamped down on one of his nipples. Sasuke's knees were shaking, threatening to collapse from the immense pleasure that was coursing through his veins. Gaara paid Sasuke's shaking knees no heed as he continued to suck on one of Sasuke's nipples as his left hand twisted and pulled at the other. Wordless noises of pleasure were falling from Sasuke's now kiss reddened lips as Gaara continued his assault on his nipples. Finding that his other hand was itching to do something to create more of these sinful sounds that were falling from the raven haired boy's lips, Gaara let his right hand travel up Sasuke's jean covered thigh, aiming for the prominent bulge that was aching for attention.

A scream of pure unadulterated bliss rang out over the blaring music that Gaara had put on earlier. Pausing in his torturous attention, Gaara looked up to see the look on the Uchiha's face. If Gaara's own erection hadn't been painful before, it certainly was now. A simple touch to the black haired boy's groin had sent him into a pleasure filled daze, his hips bucking into Gaara's awaiting hand, and the look on his face was as if he had already achieved the most powerful of all pleasures. Gaara soon realized that he had indeed caused the Uchiha to see the bright flashing lights of orgasm.

Sensing that the Uchiha was going to collapse, Gaara quickly scooped up the plaint body and delicately placed him on the bed. Smirking, Gaara trailed his slightly damp hand over the Uchiha's bare chest.

"Seeing as your pants are dirty, I think we should remove them," Gaara said to the unseeing, unhearing Uchiha, who had yet to come down from his high.

Climbing onto the bed after he had taken off his own shoes and pants, but leaving his boxers on for now, Gaara started at the Uchiha's feet. Gently, Gaara pried Sasuke's shoes and socks off his feet. Gaara caressed each of the slender feet before sliding his hands up Sasuke's legs to his waist, causing the still prone Uchiha to groan. Grinning to himself, Gaara made quick work of Sasuke's button and zipper before pondering exactly how he should get the other boy's pants off. Shrugging, Gaara pushed one hand down the back of the raven's jeans (and copping a feel while he was at it) and pushed the other boy's hips up, quickly tugging the pants over Sasuke's hips. Taking his hand off that lusciously firm ass, Gaara pulled Sasuke's pants down and off. Gazing at the near naked boy still laying in a daze on his bed, Gaara decided the best thing to do was to take off Sasuke's boxers and give him a good old fashion wake up. Licking his lips, Gaara used the same method he had used for Sasuke's jeans on Sasuke's boxers, quickly tossing them off the bed and the sinful body lay out before him. Licking his lips once more, Gaara crawled up Sasuke's legs to position himself comfortably before the object of his desire.

Shooting straight up, Sasuke screamed as he felt something warm and wet trace a vein from the top of his penis to its base. Sasuke's eyes latched upon the near naked form of the red head licking contentedly at his newly reforming erection and felt a sudden burst of lust. Gaara meanwhile, was pleased with the reaction he was getting and quickly sucked the tip of the hardening organ into his mouth. Sasuke screamed again and buried his fingers in Gaara's short blood red hair. Feeling Sasuke's dick harden to its full potential and feeling the throb of its flesh within his mouth, Gaara gave the tip a quick lick and let go. Sasuke frantically tried to pull the red head back, but Gaara only shook his head and tried to pull Sasuke's hands out of his hair.

"Do you wish to feel something better?" Gaara asked when Sasuke's hands wouldn't be detached from his hair. Sasuke's lust filled eyes locked onto Gaara's own lusty eyes. "Then let go."

Sasuke's hands dropped to his sides before starting to inch towards his rigid dick.

"Don't touch yourself," Gaara commanded as he slid off the bed and made his way towards the bathroom. Sasuke grit his teeth and tried to comply with the seemingly easy command, but finding it extremely difficult to not just wrap his hand around his cock and give himself a quick wank.

Gaara immerged a few moments later with a tube in his hand, erection standing proudly from the small patch of red hair at its base. Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips, wishing to feel that rigid cock between his lips, wanting to feel the pulse of the other boy through that magnificently hard cock. Gaara pushed Sasuke's feet apart, and the Uchiha spread his legs, knowing that was what Gaara wanted from him.

Not bothering to let the other boy know what was going on, Gaara poured some of the lube on his hands, rubbed them together to warm it up a bit, and slicked up three fingers. Coating his index finger heavily, Gaara used it to spread some extra lube on the entrance hidden between Sasuke's legs behind his balls. Sasuke gasped and his legs flexed. Gaara looked up at Sasuke from between Sasuke's legs and saw that a distraction was in order for this. Leaning forward, Gaara started to lick and Sasuke's stiff dick while his finger started to dip shallowly in the ring of muscles he had found. Sasuke was trying to keep himself relaxed and concentrate on Gaara's tongue, which really wasn't that difficult, but he couldn't help the wince when Gaara's finger pushed so that it was in up to its knuckle. Gaara took the head of Sasuke's erection into his mouth and the raven haired boy completely forgot there was a finger up his ass.

Gaara was pleased at how easily distracted the other was. His ex hadn't been so easy to sedate and had started cursing him as he had been preparing him. Gaara mentally shook his head free of those thoughts and once again concentrated on Sasuke. His finger was moving easily in and out of the other boy's entrance and he decided that he could enter a second finger. Grasping the base of Sasuke's dick, for precautionary action, Gaara deep throated the organ as he pushed the second finger in. Sasuke screamed in pleasure and frustration, any pain he had was masked perfectly by the stimulation to his cock. Gaara hummed around the flesh in his mouth and made quick work of two finger stretching, feeling his own painfully hard cock ache to be buried in the terrible hot and tight flesh his fingers were currently fucking. Moving his fingers about as he stretched and scissored, Gaara managed to find that spot that made stars fly past Sasuke's eyes and his hips buck. Gagging, Gaara pulled off Sasuke's dick for a moment, watching as the raven haired boy tried to fuck himself on Gaara's fingers. Gaara added the third finger, pleased that there was no indication of pain on Sasuke's part just a look of disbelief. Gaara bent his fingers, looking for that spot again. He knew he had hit it when Sasuke gasped and tried to make Gaara's fingers hit that spot again.

Chuckling, and still finger fucking the black haired Adonis, Gaara quickly lubed himself up, hissing at the cold and the slight friction. Pulling his fingers from the plaint and waiting body of the other boy, Gaara lined his dripping erection to the well prepared whole.

"This will hurt a little bit," Gaara said, pushing his hips forward and feeling intense pleasure as the head of his cock popped through the tight ring of muscle. Sasuke's eyes lolled to the back of his head and his hands grasped frantically at the sheets on the bed. Gaara, trying to control himself and not just fuck the boy bellow him, slowly but steadily pushed himself in to the hilt.

Sasuke felt as if he was going to split in two, but it felt so fucking good. Blinking his unfocused eyes, Sasuke looked at the panting boy above him and shifted his hips. Both boys groaned. Gaara grabbed Sasuke's hips and Sasuke wrapped his arms and legs around the other boy. Slowly, so slow that Sasuke could feel every vein and artery on Gaara's cock, Gaara pulled back until only the head of his penis was still in the other boy. Sasuke whimpered and then Gaara drove his hips forward so forcefully that the bed banged against the wall. Sasuke screamed.

Setting a steady, hard rhythm, Gaara started to thrust himself in and out of the writhing boy beneath him. Sasuke was constantly screaming and Gaara loved the timbre of his voice. He wanted to see all the different things Sasuke would scream out in the throws of pleasure. Picking up speed steadily and aiming carefully for Sasuke's prostate. The screams became a constant wail of pleasure and Gaara couldn't stop the smirk from covering his face. Reaching between their sweating and thrusting bodies, Gaara grasped onto Sasuke's erection and started to pump in counterpoint to his thrusts. Sasuke's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he started screaming Gaara's name every time the red head hit his prostate. Neither noticed the phone ringing.

The edge was closing in on both boys and Sasuke fell over the edge first, screaming out Gaara's name so loud that the whole complex could hear him. Gaara followed him shortly after, screaming out Sasuke's own name, the only sound he had made during sex. Riding out both their orgasms, Gaara finally felt his arms give out and he collapsed onto the boy beneath him. Sasuke didn't bother trying to get him to move, too far gone to care. Gaara for his part was just floating outside his body. The answering machine picked up.

"Hey Gaara… I guess you're not home… I got your message from yesterday…. Um… I just wanted to apologize; I shouldn't have asked to stay at your place. So yeah… that's all I wanted to say…." A terribly familiar voice said, but Sasuke just couldn't place who it was. Gaara though, knew who it was and scowled, his post-orgasm high having died as soon as he heard his ex's voice.


	11. Shower

**If:** Sorry people... I was off packing and moving to school, so I was delayed in getting this done.

**Disclaimer**: Not even close to being mine man.

389483205934832859109357831930495839141029574285302

Brenda: Thank you! I try to write the best I can when I do fics, there's nothing wrong with being a little perfection prone when writing. Thank you for the review!

CopyCat : He he he... I'm glad you liked last chapter so much. Thank you for the review!

4443333222221111 where'd the lines go? 1111222233334444

Grumbling darkly to himself, Gaara started to get up. Sensing what the other was trying to do, Sasuke grabbed onto the other boy and pulled him back down.

"Just ignore it," Sasuke said, holding tightly onto the other boy. Gaara scowled. "He doesn't matter, right?"

Gaara paused for a moment. He looked at the flushed boy lying underneath him, and decided to just do what he said. There was no way he was going to give his ex the pleasure of knowing that he was still a bit worked up over being dropped like a sack of beans at the sight of a pot of gold. Besides, would it be too horrible to say that things had turned out for the better because of it? Gaara looked at Sasuke intently for a moment and the other boy blushed heavily. Gaara smirked. Things definitely were better this way around.

"Exactly," Gaara finally replied. Sasuke sighed in relief but squeaked as he felt a hand feeling up his ass. "I'd say that things are much better this way around."

Sasuke swatted at the hand groping him and smiled happily at the other boy. Gaara gave him a cheeky grin in return.

"That's good to hear… now let me sleep, I'm freaking tired," Sasuke commanded. Gaara rolled his eyes at the sudden theatrics, but removed his hand anyway. He started to once again roll off the other boy, but Sasuke held him tight.

"I'm just going to roll onto my side," Gaara said, confused by Sasuke's actions. The other boy just shook his head.

"That's not it," Sasuke started to blush heavily. "I just… want you to stay where you are."

Gaara quirked a missing eyebrow, an expression that was lost to the other since there were no eyebrows on Gaara's face. Gaara cocked his head to the side and Sasuke realized what the other boy was trying to ask him wordlessly. Sasuke blushed a deep red and muttered something. Gaara' brow furrowed.

"What was that?" he asked. Sasuke turned his face away and his face became an impressive shade of red, near purple.

"I said I want you to stay in me…" Sasuke whispered, barely audible. Gaara just rolled his eyes.

"You are such a prude… and it will hurt like hell in the morning if I stay in you," Gaara replied. Sasuke gave him a sour look.

"Shut up and I don't care if it hurts," Sasuke retorted and then looked away again, still blushing darkly. "I just want you to be in me."

Gaara shrugged and settled back down on Sasuke, laying his head over Sasuke's shoulder, his mouth next to the other boy's ear. "If that's what you want."

Sasuke shivered and nodded his ability to speak having disappeared temporarily. Gaara chuckled and proceeded to get comfortable. The red head yawned and fell asleep a few minutes later. Sasuke smiled at the red head lying on him, wrapped up in his arms, and thought that this could quite possibly be heaven.

666666555555555444444444333333222221111

The morning did indeed bring pain to poor Sasuke, but he toughed it out, sitting up and looking around the apartment. Clothes were strewn across the floor, from where they were most likely tossed in the heat of the night, but otherwise the apartment was clean. Sasuke looked about for Gaara, but didn't see him. Brows furrowing, Sasuke listened to see if water was running in the bathroom, indeed it was. Sasuke smiled, Gaara hadn't just left him here.

Sighing at his sticky self, Sasuke scooted to the edge of the bed and swung his legs over the edge. Swinging his legs for a moment, a bottle caught the corner of Sasuke's eye. Turning to his right, Sasuke spotted the bottle of lube that was used last night. Evil smirk forming on his face, and an evil plan hatching in his mind, Sasuke grabbed the lube and stood up. Walking in front of the wall of windows, not caring that he was nude and that the shades were open, Sasuke made his way towards the bathroom. Crossing his fingers, he hoped that the door was unlocked. Turning the doorknob, Sasuke pushed and the door opened soundlessly. The smirk on Sasuke's face grew.

The bathroom was relatively small, but Sasuke hadn't expected it to be large. The shower was too the left and Sasuke was a bit disappointed to note that the shower curtain was black and not see-through. Sighing imperceptibly, Sasuke made sure that there was an extra towel in the bathroom for himself before pulling the shower curtain aside and stepping into the shower.

Gaara could only just stare at Sasuke, who had invaded his shower. He had just started to wash his hair when the other boy had decided to join him in the small shower. Blinking, Gaara wiped some suds away from his eyes. Sasuke grinned and pulled the bottle of lube out from behind him. Gaara rolled his eyes but still reached out for the bottle. Grinning, Sasuke pulled it back behind his back and clicked his tongue disapprovingly at the other boy. Intrigued, Gaara just waited for Sasuke to make the next move. Placing the bottle on the rim of the tub (the shower having the tub for the bottom) Sasuke approached Gaara and wrapped his arms around the red head's neck. Gaara's hands came to rest on Sasuke's hips. Their lips met in a feverish kiss.

Maneuvering Gaara so that he was pressed against the wall, Sasuke attempted to take over their passionate encounter. Gaara let himself be dominated, for the time being. Sasuke's hands were wandering all over Gaara's sensitive skin as the water rushed over the black haired boy's body. Licking his lips, Gaara wished he could just shove Sasuke under the water and just suckle on his supple flesh, but Sasuke was in control of his fate at the moment and he couldn't do what he pleased.

Sasuke pushed a knee between Gaara's knees and spread his thighs before pressing his hips forward, pressing their erections together. Both boys groaned at the sudden friction. A hand slipped down Gaara's body and a hand traveled down from Sasuke's hip, the two hands met at their erections, immediately wrapping around the heated flesh. Another groan passed through Sasuke's lips and Gaara knew that this was his chance to flip their positions. With quick feet and a helping hand, Gaara had Sasuke pinned and gasping against the wall of the shower. Gripping Sasuke's hand that was still wrapped around their joint erections, Gaara squeezed. Sasuke's head was thrown back and an unearthly moan escaped his lips. Biting his lip, Gaara tried to control his body as waves of lust washed over him. Bucking his hips, Gaara drove for delicious friction. Sasuke gasped again and his own his bucked up to meet Gaara's.

Snapping out of his lust induced trance of buck and squeeze, Gaara decided that he would definitely enact that fantasy of suckling on Sasuke's wet skin as water rushed over them. Grabbing the shower head, Gaara carefully positioned it so that it rained down on Sasuke's chest, but didn't get water in his eyes. Licking his lips at the sinful sight before his eyes, Gaara leaned in and started to work.

Sasuke's toes were curling, his back was arching, and Gaara had only just finished with his collar bone. Knowing that there would be a dark line of hickeys all over his chest, and feeling them actually being put on his body were two entirely different things. The way Gaara's skillful mouth sucked, lipped, nipped, bit and even licked at his body was making Sasuke begin to think that he would come just from this oral treatment his chest was receiving. Gasping as that godlike mouth closed around a nipple, Sasuke clawed at the tiled wall searching for any source of purchase to hold onto. Anything to hold his body upright as his knees started to buckle and his head started to swim. The pleasure his body was receiving was driving him past the brink of thought. His mind was reeling in sense and it was all Sasuke could do to just sort the colors that were flashing before his eyes and label what it was that Gaara was doing with his tongue. Paradise had nothing on this experience that he was getting from God.

That torturous mouth was traveling down his side and latching onto his hipbones. Sasuke was panting and gasping for breath, trying to just keep his head from floating away and losing his body to pleasure. Breathing was becoming more difficult by the second and he was sure his knees were shaking. The red head making his way towards his painfully erect penis seemed not to know, or heed how much he was affecting the boy he was pleasuring, so intent on making his own fantasy come true was he. Sasuke was gasping, moaning, groaning and trying desperately to get one word out, one single word that was trapped inside his burning throat: Gaara. All the raven haired boy wanted to do was scream that heavenly name that was the cause of all this mind-blowing, red hot pleasure.

"GAARA!" the scream finally surfaced from Sasuke's throat as deliciously wet hotness surrounded his leaking erection. Gaara had taken the black haired boy in all the way to the hilt; he had felt so compelled to just take all of Sasuke in. There was something about the taste of Sasuke that just drove him up a wall, kept him coming back for more. Something in the way he responded to every little thing that Gaara did, the way his reactions seemed to be so helpless and free from the restraints that seemed to be on them all the time, there was something that was just so uniquely _Sasuke_ that just made Gaara want to do this every waking second.

A scream once again erupted from Sasuke's throat as Gaara chewed a bit on his hard flesh. Sasuke's hands flew to Gaara's head and tried to force the other to just suck him off. It felt like Gaara chuckled around his member as his head pulled back, but to Sasuke it felt like his world was reverberating around him and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to take this much more before he just exploded. It seemed like Gaara knew what Sasuke was feeling though, and the red head had detached himself from the object of his suckling. Sasuke's breath was jagged and ragged and all together rough. He couldn't seem to get a proper amount of air in his lungs; it felt like he was just floating away.

A hand nudged Sasuke's thighs apart, and then frantic fingers sought the entry way to heaven. A slick finger traced the ring of muscle before the finger slipped into the warm cavern waiting just beyond. Twirling and bending, the finger worked its hardest to make room for more. A second finger was quickly added, causing the recipient of the finger's treatment to moan. Both fingers bent and scissored and stretched until it was deemed safe for a third and final finger to enter, but a hand clasped around the wrist of the hand of the fingers stopped them before the third entered.

"Just do it!" Sasuke whispered frantically. Gaara opened his mouth to reply, but a tug to his own erection shut him up. "I don't care if it hurts… do it already!"

Shrugging, Gaara whirled Sasuke around to press his face against the wall. Aiming carefully, Gaara slicked up and pushed in quickly. Sasuke's scream could be heard by the innocent bystanders passing by on the sidewalk by the apartment complex, causing them to wonder what was going. Someone banged on a wall and Gaara just smirked, even though a still recuperating Sasuke couldn't see it.

Hips were pulled back and thrust forward harshly once again; another scream rang through the air. A mouth attached itself to a tempting shoulder as hands grasped slim hips. The constant slap of flesh meeting flesh was seemingly loud in the air as Gaara pistoned into the willing body pressed against the tiled wall of his shower. Hands tried to find anything to grab onto on the wall and pleasured wails fell from a swollen mouth as that long hard dick slid in and out of his body. One of the hands holding onto hips slid over the slick flesh to sneak around his partner's body to wrap itself around the twitching erection between the other's legs. Another cry of passion could be heard on Gaara's floor and someone banged on the wall again. Gaara's teeth were digging into Sasuke's skin, and the black haired boy found himself loving it more than he would have ever thought. It only took a few more well aimed thrusts and the grinding of teeth into his shoulder to throw Sasuke over the edge and into oblivion. Time stopped, stars burst, and the world went blank. An unearthly, wholly pleasured, scream tore its way through Sasuke's throat and the black haired boy started to buck and squeeze uncontrollably. Gaara shouted as that tight space started to spasm around his dick and he moaned out Sasuke's name as he reached his own climax.

A few minutes later, as the water started to cool and both boys regained their senses, they turned off the water and got out of the shower. Toweling each other, but careful to not arouse themselves again, the two locked eyes before Gaara opened the door. Sasuke kept looking into Gaara's eyes and the red head couldn't tear his gaze away. Seconds later they were kissing madly and groping each other all over again, that was until there was a knock on the door and a familiar voice shouting at the apartment's occupants.

"Gaara? Are you in here?" came the familiar shout. Both boys froze. Gaara's eyes turned to ice, and he pried himself away from the nearly naked Sasuke. Striding towards the door, Gaara threw it open and glared at the man in front of him.

"What the hell do you want Naruto?"


	12. Tension

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine

**If:** Wow... I'm actually updating around when I should update instead of being slow... hmmm... thanks to the readers man! love ya!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glil : Of course Gaara can't resist Sasuke! Sasuke can't resist him! He he he... and I know, evil cliffie, but I came out with the resolution pretty quick. I'm glad you think my story's so great, I'm flattered. Thank you much for the review!

gaaraxxloevr : I'm glad you like it! Who doesn't love yaoi? Thanks for the review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke peeked out the bathroom door, having heard Gaara's cold tone. His brow was furrowed and he wondered briefly why Gaara seemed to dislike Naruto so much, but he didn't have to wait long to find out why.

"Geez Gaara, you don't have to be such an ass," Naruto said snappishly. Gaara twitched.

"I'm just returning the favor Naruto," the red head snapped at the blond. Naruto's eyes hardened.

"I'm sorry! God, how many times do I have to apologize?" Naruto asked, exasperated by the red head. Gaara's hands clenched into fists.

"I don't know, but it won't make up for what you did to me," Gaara said, almost sounding sad. The blond's tense expression softened and his eyes became glassy.

"Look, its not like I planned on it," Naruto said. Gaara's previously bowed head snapped up and he almost glared at the blond again. "I can't help that the second she came back I remembered how much I had cared about her…"

"So you dumped me by the wayside like some trash? No, that's not what you did. You staid here _after_ you broke up with me, shoving it in my face, until something actually happened between the two of you! That's low Naruto," Gaara growled, his fists shaking.

Sasuke's jaw was hanging open. Gaara and… Naruto? But hadn't Naruto said something about going to Leaf because that was where Gaara was? Was he acting like he didn't know him? Was he trying to distance himself from his angry, with good reason, ex? Sasuke's mind was working in over-drive. Was he missing something? Wait… that person that Naruto had started to date those years ago, that would've been Gaara. All of what Sasuke knew of Naruto's romantic life seemed to start clicking with Gaara's rendition of their past relationship. Sasuke wasn't exactly happy that his friend had done this to Gaara. Wait one second! Hadn't Naruto encouraged him into all this? Hadn't Naruto pushed him to Gaara?

"_Mind if I cut in?" a deep, sultry voice purred. Naruto quickly pulled away and shook his head in the negative._

Hmmm… Naruto did seem to encourage, if not push Sasuke in Gaara's direction… maybe there was something to it. Sasuke just shrugged it off and continued to spy on the two in the doorway, who were just looking at each other, communicating with their eyes. Naruto sighed and hung his head.

"Look, I just came to apologize some more and get my last bag," Naruto finally told Gaara. The red head just stood his ground. "Come on Gaara, I know you don't want my stuff in your apartment, not any more at least."

Gaara twitched again. Sasuke peered out a little further to better see what was going on, but ducked back in the bathroom when he saw Naruto looking his way. As much as Sasuke was sure that Naruto knew he and Gaara had at least something going on, he wasn't sure he wanted to be confronted about it right now.

Gaara's eyes narrowed as a lecherous grin spread on Naruto's face. Something was amiss and Gaara wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with what Naruto was going to do.

"You know," Naruto said, looking up at the ceiling and tapping his foot against the ground. "I heard some very interesting sounds while I was coming over."

Gaara's eyes narrowed a bit more, he didn't like where this was going.

"It sounded an awful lot like someone was getting screwed into oblivion," Naruto said, looking at Gaara out of the corner of his eye. "And I heard Al's familiar banging on the wall, you know, the way he used to do when you were fucking me."

Gaara twitched and was tempted to smack Naruto. "What's your point?"

"No point, just saying," Naruto said nonchalantly. "It would just seem as if you had someone here… spending some quality time in the bed or the shower or something."

Naruto tried to peer around Gaara, who hadn't budged an inch from when he had opened the door. In the blink of an eye, Gaara was in the closet and back with a small bag. Shoving the bag into Naruto's arms, the red head twitched once again.

"It was so nice to see you again Naruto," Gaara grit out. Naruto's cheeky grin was back on his face, and steadily growing. "Now leave."

Gaara started to close the door in Naruto's face, but the blond managed to get a foot in the door before he closed it completely.

"Alright already Gaara, thanks for my bag. Now remember: practice safe sex!" Naruto exclaimed. Gaara started trying to kick his foot out of the way. "Bye Gaara! Bye Sasuke!"

The foot was pulled back and the door slammed shut. Gaara twitched for a few moments, before flicking the door off.

"God damn creep," Gaara cursed and turned around, coming face to face with a still half naked and wet Sasuke. Sasuke was blinking rapidly, as if he had no idea what was going on. Gaara sighed, hanging his head a bit.

"Come back into the living area and I'll explain a bit," Gaara told the other boy, and started to lead the still prone Sasuke to his couch. Sasuke just let himself get lead to the couch and sat down. Gaara settled onto the couch at the other end. The two sat in silence for a while.

"Sooo…" Sasuke said after a while. Gaara sighed.

"I used to date Naruto," Gaara said. Sasuke made a silly face at Gaara.

"I kind of figured that out," Sasuke said. Gaara just deadpanned at the black haired boy who only smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, well he's my jerk of an ex who left me for some slut," Gaara said, his eye twitching.

"Sakura's not a slut, but I can understand why you're mad at her," Sasuke said. A sigh escaped Gaara's lips. Head sagging and hands rubbing at his eyes, Gaara looked utterly broken for a moment. Heart breaking at the sight, Sasuke scooted over to the red head and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

"I… think I might have loved him…" Gaara whispered. Sasuke felt a prick in his heart, but ignored it. "No one had ever just… cared for me before. When he did what he did, it really hurt me."

Sasuke stroked Gaara's head, trying to soothe him. It made him mad to know that Naruto had hurt Gaara so much. He felt like there was nothing he could do, and yet he found himself wanting desperately to just smack the blond for hurting this seemingly fragile Gaara.

"I guess it was all for the best though," Gaara finally said, raising his head and looking at Sasuke, his head cocked to the side. "I did seem to find you."

Sasuke blushed. In all actuality, Sasuke was positive that Naruto had planned on Gaara finding Sasuke, but Sasuke wasn't going to say that, at least not now. Smiling at the red head, Sasuke gave him a gentle kiss.

"You're sweet," Sasuke said after they broke apart. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Don't get used to it, I'm not very good with this romantic shit," Gaara pronounced. Sasuke chuckled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sat on his bed for a moment, pondering all that had happened. A knock on his door alerted him that someone was coming in. Sasuke looked up but then ignored the person who had just walked in.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said as he plopped down on the bed next to Sasuke.

"Naruto," Sasuke replied. Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"How is he?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke looked over the blond, who looked as though his world was just crashing down on him. Brow furrowing, Sasuke looked back at the floor.

"He's alright… a little sad I think, but fine," Sasuke replied, he could see Naruto nodding out of the corner of his eye.

"I see…" the blond said quietly.

"How could you do that Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I… I don't know," was all Naruto could say. "I never wanted to leave him, let alone hurt him."

Sasuke nodded.

"I honestly did love him, I know some part of me always will," Naruto confessed. Sasuke nodded again. "But when Sakura came back… I don't know. Something happened and I couldn't stop myself."

"That's not an excuse," Sasuke said softly. Naruto nodded.

"I know its not," Naruto said. Sasuke looked over at his friend and noticed a tear fall. Sasuke almost didn't feel sorry for Naruto.

"Naruto… can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Were you trying to hook me up with Gaara?" Sasuke asked. Silence was his answer for a moment.

"I guess some part of me was," Naruto finally answered after a while. Sasuke looked over at his friend. Naruto was looking off into the distance, not seeming to see anything. "I don't think I ever wanted to leave him… maybe that's why I staid with him even though I was completely focused on Sakura... I do love him, but when it comes to her I just can't not give in."

Sasuke was silent for a while, contemplating Naruto's words. "You can't have both and you know it."

"I know… that's why I finally left. That's why I took you to that club that night," Naruto said, turning to look at his friend. "I think I knew that you could do for him what I guess I never could. You can love him wholly, completely and give him everything he's ever deserved. You can bring back his heart from where its been frozen in the music. It's evident that you've already made him a human again. I'll bet that the next time he goes back to the club he won't be as big, or special, or entirely musical perfection any more. He's human again. He doesn't have to hide himself in the music any more."

Sasuke just looked at Naruto and nodded.

"Sasuke, you have to do what I couldn't, he won't be able to handle it if you can't," Naruto pleaded. Sasuke patted his shoulder.

"No worries Naruto, I'm better than you, anything you can't do I excel at," Sasuke replied with a smug smirk. Naruto twitched.

"You are such a bastard," Naruto said glumly. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Yup, but that's the way I've always been, and you like me this way," Sasuke said, poking Naruto's cheek. "You know, I do have half a mind to smack you though."

Naruto flinched. "I can understand that… feel free, god knows I deserve it."

"No," Sasuke said firmly, retracting his arm. "I think it will hurt you more if I don't."

Naruto stared at his friend, disbelievingly.

"You're going to have to work hard to get on both our good sides Naruto," Sasuke said. "Until Gaara's not mad at you, I'll be mad at you with him."

Naruto nodded and stood up.

"I guess I'll be going then," he said nodding at Sasuke. "Ne, Sasuke… please make him happy."

"You know I will," Sasuke replied. Naruto nodded again and left. Sighing, Sasuke laid back and just wished for the world to just stop turning.


	13. Lyrics

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**If:** ... um... school has once again interrupted my life, so you'll have to excuse my slowness. You can also thank **snowmistress** for this chapter coming out... I'm kinda bad at this some times. But anyway, after a bit of a wait, here's the new chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Glil : Its so true, they are meant to be together... it just works. I'm glad you liked that last chapter, hopefully you'll like this one as well. Thanks for the review!

fullmetalguitar: thanks for the review

CopyCat : he he he... yeah, Naruto does seem to have pretty bad timing. And yup, he's Gaara's ex. But anyways, thanks for the review!

Brenda : I'm glad you like my story! Thank you for the review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were flowers in front of Gaara's door, now this in itself wasn't normal, but it was what came with the flowers that was causing the red head to twitch. Attached to the pot of the beautiful pink Hibiscus plat were a dozen red, gold and orange balloons, each of which read "I'm sorry." Now, Gaara didn't mind getting plants, hell his apartment was covered in them, but balloons? Gaara did not appreciate balloons. It didn't take a genius to know who sent all of this to Gaara. Damn that Naruto and his over-the-top affection. Some of his neighbors, particularly the one who always made a point of banging on the wall when Gaara was, for lack of a better phrasing, banging someone too loud, was staring at the flowers and balloons. The second he looked at Gaara though, Gaara knew exactly what he was thinking. That sick closet pervert (which Naruto had always called that particular neighbor) was thinking that _he_ was the one that had been screaming out in orgasmic joy and that his "inconsiderate" partner was apologizing for leaving him with a limp, or something. Gaara twitched again. He was going to have to have a serious talk with one over the top blonde.

Somehow managing to grab the pot, though the balloons prevented him from seeing much, Gaara turned on his heel and went back into his apartment, shutting the door with his foot. Grumbling to himself, Gaara put the plant in the center of his living space. Moving to the kitchen counter, he picked up a knife and moved back to the flowers. Grabbing the strings of the balloons Gaara began to saw them with his knife.

"I'm going to destroy you one by one," he muttered sadistically as his knife tore the last string. "I'm going to rip you apart with this knife and then send you back to that blonde bastard."

Taking one balloon in his hand and raising the knife above it in a dramatic effect, Gaara plunged the knife into the helium filled balloon. Helium rushed out and Gaara dragged the knife through the balloon, ripping it to shreds. Feeling entirely pleased with himself, he left the scrap of a balloon fall to the ground before grabbing another one. Several minutes were spent in this fashion, grabbing a balloon, ripping it to shreds and then grabbing another one. After systematically destroying all the balloons, he gathered them up, stuck them in a plastic bag, grabbed a sharpie and wrote "return to sender" on the bag. Satisfied with himself, he walked to the door, opened it and dropped the bag on the floor. Some of the neighbors were still out there, looking curiously at his door, and some of them frowned at his actions. Sniffing in contempt, as if the balloons were a plague in and of themselves, Gaara once again turned on his heel and went back into his apartment.

Blonde hair peeked around the corner and brows furrowed together. Walking over to Gaara's door, curious what was in the bag despite himself, the blonde read the bag before opening it. Pouting, Naruto looked at the door before him sadly before taking the bag and leaving. The neighbors turned to look at each other before starting to gossip about what was going on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara was surprised to hear knocking on his door at around three in the afternoon. Curious despite himself, Gaara got up to answer the door, turning the music blaring from his stereo down on the way. Opening the door, Gaara was greeted by not only a small palm tree, but several rose bushes. Twitching, Gaara noticed the large card strapped to the palm tree. Sighing, he grabbed it and opened it.

_"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace…."_

Gaara snapped the card shut, not bothering to finish reading the poem. Damn that Naruto. That bastard knew that Gaara had a soft spot for poetry, and that particular poem in specific. Grumbling, Gaara plucked up two of the rose bushes and brought them into his apartment. Each bush was a different color of rose; the two he had picked up were red and white. Putting the roses by the Hibiscus, Gaara went out to grab the other two rose bushes, the yellow thorn less and the pink. Thinking about the colors for a second, Gaara realized that the blonde was actually sending him a secret message, but since Naruto knew of his love of plants it was obvious that he knew Gaara would know each color's meaning. The red was for love and beauty (among other things), the white was for reverence and humility, the yellow with no thorns could be contributed to a promise of a new beginning and "love at first sight", lastly, the pink meant "please believe me." Gaara twitched. Damn Naruto. Putting the second two rose bushes down next to the first two, Gaara went back out to figure out how to get the palm tree in his apartment. Glaring at all the gossiping and watching neighbors, Gaara bent over trying to tug the plant into his room.

"Need some help?" a sultry voice asked. Gaara was instantly standing up straight and looking at the black haired boy that continued to hold him in his spell.

"… Yeah," Gaara said. Together they grabbed the pot and picked up the palm. Navigating the tree into Gaara's nearly over-crowded living space, they put the tree down. Sasuke went to close the door and Gaara collapsed on the couch with a heavy sigh.

"So… what's with the palm tree?" Sasuke asked as he sat down next to the red head sprawled across most of the couch.

"That damned Naruto is trying to apologize using plants, balloons and poetry," Gaara explained. Sasuke smiled slightly, Naruto sure was putting in a lot of effort to get Gaara to accept his apology.

"Where are the balloons?" Sasuke asked. Gaara grinned maniacally.

"I tore them to shreds," Gaara said, smug look on his face. Sasuke sighed.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, honestly perplexed.

"Balloons are the easy way out. He broke my heart and betrayed me, he should have to try harder than that," Gaara said, looking seriously at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"What was the poem?" Sasuke asked, plucking the card from the palm tree. Gaara snatched it from his hand.

"I don't think I'm ready to let you know about my weakness for this sort of thing, especially since he used one of the poems I'm most sensitive about," Gaara said in explanation. Sasuke nodded.

"Ok, I can appreciate that," the black haired boy said. Gaara gave the tiniest of smiles. Sasuke in turn smiled back at him. There was a knock on the door.

"If it's another "present" from Naruto, I'm gonna strangle him the next time I see him," Gaara growled, hauling himself to his feet. Sasuke chuckled at the other boy's attitude but followed him to the door.

Peeping through the peep-hole, Gaara frowned. Opening the door, both boys were greeted by a small group of elaborately dressed people. Looking at one another, each thoroughly confused, both boys shrugged.

"Can I help you?" Gaara asked hesitantly.

"Are you Sabakuno Gaara?" one of the men asked. Gaara nodded numbly. "We're here to sing you a song."

Gaara instantly blanched and tried to back away and shut the door, but Sasuke blocked him. Looking at the boy behind him with wide eyes, Sasuke silently told him to just listen. Gaara pouted but turned back around anyway.

"Alright then," Gaara finally said. The singers all smiled and opened up their folders of music.

_"Time does not bring relief: you all have lied_

_Who told me time would ease me of my pain!_

_I miss him in the weeping of the rain:_

_I want him at the shrinking of the tide;_

_The old snows melt from ev'ry mountain side,_

_And last year's leaves are smoke in every lane;_

_But last year's bitter loving must remain_

_Heaped on my heart and my old thoughts abide._

_There are a hundred places where I fear_

_To go, so with his memory they brim._

_And entering with relief some quiet place_

_Where never fell his foot or shone his face._

_I say "There is no mem'ry of him here,"_

_And so stand stricken, so remembering him."_

Gaara's mouth was hanging open. Sasuke was just looking at the small choir in awe. After a few moments, they bowed and made their way out of the building. Gaara could only stare in front of himself a while, unheeding of the neighbors who were just staring at him, waiting for his reaction. Sasuke tapped the red head on his shoulder and Gaara literally snapped back to reality.

"You've got to be kidding me," was all Gaara could say as an entourage of people, headed by a man looking very determined, came up to him.

"Sabakuno-san?" the man asked. Gaara nodded numbly. "We're here to arrange the plants in your room so that we will be able to add a few more."

Gaara nodded again, unable to say anything.

"All I need you to do is sign here and we'll get started right away. You might want to leave to a while though, our client wants the finished product to be a surprise," the man said. Gaara just nodded again, signing his name on the line and initialing where he was told. Sasuke steered him out of the way, and a dozen workers came into the apartment. Gaara wandered over to his kitchen, grabbed his wallet and headed for the door.

"I'll be back in an hour," Gaara said.

"That will be plenty of time Sabakuno-san," the man said and the group of people got to work doing whatever they were going to do.

Gaara grabbed Sasuke's hand and tugged the other boy out of the apartment. Ignoring the stares from the neighbors, Gaara and Sasuke made their way out of the building, not noticing a blonde sneak into the building.

"So… where are we gonna go?" Sasuke asked Gaara after a few minutes. Gaara shrugged.

"I haven't the slightest idea… I just want to go somewhere I can think," Gaara said. Sasuke nodded.

"Why don't we go to the park then?" he suggested. Gaara nodded absently.


	14. Exhibition

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothing

**If:** Pay no mind to the girl behind the curtain...

* * *

Gaara looked over his shoulder in the direction of his apartment for the thousandth time. Sasuke twitched slightly and he reached out and turned Gaara's head around so that he was looking where he was going and not where he had come from.

"Stop worrying about it," Sasuke said sternly. Gaara opened his mouth to speak but Sasuke cut him off. "What's the worst he could do?"

Gaara just looked at the black haired boy walking beside him, holding his hand. Sasuke flinched slightly.

"On second thought, maybe you should be worried…" Sasuke muttered. Gaara scoffed.

"I think that would be a bit of an understatement," he said to the Uchiha. Sasuke nodded forlornly. "Damnit, if Naruto destroys my apartment I'll kill him."

"I don't think he'd screw up that badly, I mean, he is trying to get on your good side," Sasuke pointed out. Gaara sighed in frustration.

"I guess you're right… but he's seriously ruined my apartment many a time trying to make up with me," Gaara said softly before rolling his eyes and speaking up. "I got mad at him once and he decided to try and cook me a meal to make up for whatever he had done…"

Sasuke looked over to the redhead to see him smiling softly lost in his memories.

"I got home and had to call the fire department. I don't know how he managed it, but somehow making pancakes, bacon and eggs turned into a blazing inferno… I lost all my plants and a good deal of furniture in that particular accident," Gaara said chuckling a bit. Sasuke smiled. "That's when I decided to never let Naruto anywhere near the kitchenette ever again."

Sasuke chuckled a bit and looked over to the redhead again to see him grinning and laughing under his breath. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, causing the redhead to stop as well since they were holding hands. Gaara cocked his head to one side and Sasuke only smiled at him. Walking up to the older boy he let go of Gaara's hand and wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck. Gaara's arms instinctively went around Sasuke's waist and their lips met in a chaste kiss. As Sasuke pulled back Gaara once again cocked his head to the side, wondering why the raven haired boy had suddenly kissed him. Sasuke smiled at the sensual being in front of him.

"I've never seen you so happy," Sasuke said simply. Gaara just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… that's because I haven't exactly been happy since that jerk did what he did," Gaara replied, growing irritated once more. Sasuke brought a soothing hand to Gaara's face. The redhead closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Sasuke caressed the other boy's cheek for a moment before he stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Gaara's tattoo. As he pulled back, the red head smiled at him serenely.

"I don't think I get you," Gaara said, just looking at Sasuke for a moment. Sasuke blinked at him.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke inquired. Gaara just gave him a mysterious look.

"Who knows… just seemed like the thing to say," Gaara replied with a mischievous grin. Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Park?" Sasuke reminded his companion.

"Oh yeah…" Gaara said before looking even more mischievous. "You know… there are plenty of places to hide there…"

Sasuke just watched, almost stunned, as Gaara tried to suggestively wiggle his non-existent eyebrows. "Are you hinting at something? I can't tell… you have no eyebrows."

Gaara just deadpanned at the other boy. "Some people."

"Hey!" Sasuke cried as Gaara started walking away towards the park. "I was only kidding!"

Gaara turn spared him the barest of looks over his shoulder before turning back around. "Sure you were Sasuke."

"I was!" Sasuke said, jogging to catch up with the other boy. "Besides… you're not seriously prepared for some tryst in the park… are you?"

Gaara just gave Sasuke a wink, grabbed his hand and started pulling him to the park. Sasuke just followed the other boy, but grew curious as to if he was serious or not. It was hard to read Gaara; he could be kidding for all Sasuke knew…

Finally entering the park, Gaara pulled Sasuke down the central path, turned at the first intersection and five minutes later pulled Sasuke off the path and into the trees. Sasuke could swear that he was blushing. There was no way he had even thought about having an encounter in a public place, especially in a park. There was a high chance of being caught by a police official or even just some random person or even a child. A whole new level of excitement was filling him at the possibility of being caught and Sasuke found that on some perverse level it turned him on.

"This way," Gaara said, pulling Sasuke past a pine tree and out into one of the most beautiful fields he had seen. The grass was at least three feet tall, and there were beautiful wild flowers dispersed through it. There was a tiny stream that wove its way down the center of the field and Sasuke was mesmerized by the faint babbling of it. Looking over at Gaara, Sasuke found that the other boy was just looking at him seemingly as mesmerized by his own appearance as Sasuke had been with the field.

"What?" Sasuke asked, though he was tentative to break the silence that hovered over them.

"Just looking at the most captivating sight I've ever seen," Gaara said. Sasuke flushed a dark crimson color. Reaching out, Gaara cupped Sasuke's cheek and they both stepped towards one another before their lips met in a chaste kiss.

"Are you ok with this?" Gaara asked as they pulled away from one another. Sasuke only nodded. Gaara gestured for him to lie down on the ground, which Sasuke did obediently.

"I could get used to this," Gaara said. Sasuke blushed a bit and held out his hand for Gaara, who took it and settled down on the other boy.

Settling his legs between Sasuke's, who had spread his legs as he had held out his hand, Gaara placed his free hand next to Sasuke's head to support himself. Leaning down, Gaara brought their lips together in a passionate kiss filled with tongue and teeth. Sasuke's free hand came up to bury itself in Gaara's hair and the redhead responded by grinding his hips into Sasuke's. Pulling away from the passionate kiss to gasp and moan, Sasuke's hand tightened its hold of Gaara's hair as the redhead ground their hips together again, his mouth latching onto one of several hickeys adorning Sasuke's pale body. Sasuke moaned freely in encouragement of the treatment his body was getting. He had never felt so alive. Ever since he had met Gaara his world had flipped upside down and he was positive the same had happened to his partner. There was just something between them, this inexplicable pull that drew them together. It was as if there was an invisible rubber band that stretched between them, once you were made aware of it, you couldn't escape its pull. Sasuke found that he didn't want to break away.

Gaara had let go of his hand and had sat up, pulling Sasuke's shirt up. The black haired boy sat up as well and raised his arms as Gaara pulled the shirt off of him. Gaara was already starting to lower Sasuke back to the ground when the raven haired boy started to pull at Gaara's own shirt. After pushing Sasuke to the ground, Gaara quickly shucked his shirt before latching onto Sasuke's sensitive collarbone. Arching into the mouth plastered to his skin, Sasuke reveled in the feeling of someone so perfect worshiping him like he was some sort of porcelain god. Gasping as Gaara started to lave his attention on Sasuke's now pert nipples, Sasuke raked his hands over the expanse of Gaara's skin he could reach, clawing at bare shoulders and gently pulling at hair.

Pulling something out of his pocket, Gaara set it to the side before starting to work on the fastenings of Sasuke's pants, well aware that the other boy was hard, ready and definitely willing; if his mewls of pleasure were anything to go by. Unbuttoning Sasuke's pants, Gaara leaned down and pulled the zipper down with his teeth, causing Sasuke to gasp and fight valiantly to not buck up. Gaara smirked as he brought the zipper down agonizingly slow. Having finally met his destination, Gaara nipped at the hard flesh poking up through boxers. Sasuke cried out and was unable to control his bucking hips, luckily for Gaara; he had the reflexes of a cat and backed up quick enough to not get a face full. Sasuke blushed heavily and was starting to get out of breath when Gaara grabbed onto his pants and boxers. Lifting his slim hips, Sasuke let Gaara pull his pants and boxers down to his ankles.

"Flip over," Gaara commanded, and Sasuke did as he was told. The sound of Gaara's own zipper and pants coming undone was excruciatingly loud to Sasuke's ears. A warm hand traveled over his back in a soothing manner and Gaara's mouth started to suck on his hip. Feeling entirely comforted and totally turned on; Sasuke wasn't surprised as a cool digit started to caress his opening before slipping effortlessly in. Moving his hips around as Gaara slowly fingered him while continuing to suckle on his hip, Sasuke moaned out for more.

"Gaara… hurry up… I need you," came the wanton plea from Sasuke's open, gasping mouth. Gaara quickly pushed a second finger in. Sasuke, being entirely too impatient for his own good, started to fuck himself on the two fingers already within his body. Groaning and moaning like a wanton slut, Sasuke begged Gaara wordlessly to fuck him senseless. Gaara, being in no mood to deny his black haired beauty, quickly removed his fingers, lubed himself up, and slammed himself into the waiting body below him.

Sasuke screamed and arched back so that he was plastered to Gaara's chest, gasping for air. Having not expected Gaara to actually to do what he had wanted, Sasuke was overwhelmed by the sudden feeling of fullness, but was soon moaning and groaning as Gaara moved his hips around, shifting about to simultaneously soothe and search for Sasuke's prostate. Sasuke screamed and Gaara stilled, knowing he had found what he had been looking for. Bending Sasuke forward once again, Gaara made sure that the other boy was supporting himself on his arms before he started to pull back. Sasuke was gasping for air like a fish, each time he had sex with Gaara it felt as if it was the first time and Sasuke didn't want the redhead to pull out of him. Sasuke's desire to be filled by Gaara was quickly fulfilled as Gaara slammed himself back into the boy below him, hitting Sasuke's prostate head on. Screaming so loud that some birds flew out of the trees they were occupying, Sasuke grasped at the ground. Gaara decided that slow was out of the question the second Sasuke tightened around him as he screamed out his pleasure. Pulling back his hips, he started to piston himself into the Uchiha, hitting his prostate hard every time. Sasuke could barely breathe and he found that his vision was swimming before him and he felt hotter than he ever thought possible. So intense was his pleasure that when Gaara's hand came around to wrap itself around his painful erection that Sasuke lost it entirely. Screaming so loud that his voice would be hoarse for the next few days, Sasuke came with a force that left him gasping for air and shuddering in its wake. Gaara was right behind him, all it took was a few more thrusts into the spasming body below him and Gaara was over the edge nearly as bad as Sasuke.

Holding the limp boy up, not wanting him to collapse into his own mess, Gaara managed to lay them on their sides, spooning against the heat of the other male. Sasuke's breath was even and Gaara found that soon he was lulled to sleep by it.


	15. Forgiveness

If: ... uh... oops?... I look at it this way, at least I've picked it back up and am going to finish it. I appologise for the loooooong beyond long wait for this to get updated. I hope that this long (longer than I've written in a while) and smutty chapter makes up for it somewhat. Much love to the readers!!!

Warnings: SMUT!

* * *

"… Why is there a stripper pole in my apartment?" Gaara asked the second he opened the door into his newly renovated apartment. The blond lounging on his black leather couch sprang up and rushed over to the stunned pair in the entryway.

"Trust me, you'll be thanking me for it later," the blond whispered conspiratorially while casting knowing glances at Sasuke, who was blushing. Gaara's brow furrowed, but he let all of this slide for the moment. It was then that Gaara noticed that his walls had been painted.

"… My walls look funny," he said. Naruto's face scrunched up.

"They're supposed to look like a desert. Look closely. You'll see the swirls and the different hues of brown and tan," he said before bouncing away from the red head studying the walls. "And you'll notice that your plant corner has more plants and the walls…"

"Look like an oasis," Gaara finished. Sasuke looked between the blond and Gaara. He was sure he shouldn't be jealous, considering Naruto had left Gaara for Sakura, but he didn't like that they were still able to finish each other's sentences when he still didn't know Gaara enough to be able to do that.

Gaara reached out to the raven haired boy and took his hand. Sasuke gave him a small smile and the two of them ventured into the living quarters. The bed had been moved to make way for the pole, and was pushed up against the wall now. The crimson sheets stood out in stark contrast to the sandy walls. Where a black carpet had once been, a beautiful hardwood floor was now showing. The sand garden had its sand change to a fine white sand. There were rakes and some cactuses in it and there were some childish drawings in the sand. All the cabinets in the kitchenette had been painted to look like a sunset, and Sasuke was impressed by the craftsmanship. Gaara was just looking at awe at his newly redesigned apartment. Although it didn't seem like much to anyone else, to him it was a complete remodeling. Nothing looked as it did when he had lived with Naruto. Gaara graced the blond with a grateful smile.

"Thank you," he said before letting go of Sasuke's hand and gathering the blond up into a hug. Naruto was grinning from ear to ear.

"You're welcome," the blond said. "Nothing can right my wrongs, but at least this way you won't be reminded of them all the time."

Gaara pulled back and released his ex. "Yes… though I think that I might just be able to tolerate you now."

Naruto jumped up and down and cried out in joy. "Thank god! I was barely able to live with myself. I can't survive without you at least being my friend."

Gaara looked at the contrite and suddenly sad blond and a small sad smile crossed his face. Sasuke, though please by all of this, found himself utterly jealous. Slowly making his way to the red head, he wrapped his arms around the other's waist. Naruto snickered and the moment was broken. Gaara just looked at Sasuke before grinning knowingly.

"What do you think Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke nodded in approval.

"I like it… though it might be nicer without the stripper pole…" he said. Naruto laughed.

"Dude, I put that in here knowing that you'd be able to keep Gaara entertained for days with it," Naruto said between gasps from laughing so hard. Gaara looked at the now red Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" he questioned, quirking his head to the side. Sasuke managed to blush a little more and looked at the suddenly very interesting floor, muttering something.

"What was that?" Gaara asked, leaning forward to see if he could hear what his sinfully beautiful partner had said.

"He takes those pole dancing aerobic classes," Naruto said, earning him a slap on the arm from a furiously blushing and embarrassed Sasuke. Gaara blinked. "Plus he does the strip-tease tape things."

Sasuke lunged at the laughing blond, but Gaara held him back.

"… That certainly explains a lot," Gaara said. Sasuke and Naruto just looked at him, stunned. "What? He's an incredibly sensual dancer, only someone who knows their body, or does that stuff would be able to pull it off as well as he can."

"I suppose you're right," Naruto said, a thoughtful look on his face, which grew increasingly mischievous. "You should show Gaara some of your pole moves once I leave Sasuke."

Sasuke once again lunged for the blond. Gaara once again held him back and Naruto laughed at the embarrassed boy.

"I think Naruto may have a good idea," Gaara agreed, whispering it in Sasuke's ear. The black haired boy nodded absently as the red head proceeded to nibble on his ear.

"Ne Sasuke…" Naruto started, earning him a half-listening cock of the head. "Doesn't Gaara have just the most talented tongue?"

Seconds later an outraged Sasuke slammed the door in the face of a laughing Naruto. Gaara just rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch.

"Is he always so vulgar around you or when it concerns you?" Sasuke asked, turning to look at the other boy. Gaara shrugged.

"I suppose so… at one point in time he would go around boasting about the things we did to whomever happened to cross his path… he seemed very proud to have me as a lover," Gaara replied. Sasuke sighed.

"I'm going to have to get used to it, aren't I?" he asked. Gaara gave him a helpless smile and held up his hands.

"Probably. Its just what he does… besides he seems to like getting a rise out of you," Gaara said, lounging back in the couch and putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. Hands running mischievously down his chest prompted him to crack open his eyes.

"I believe you wanted a demonstration of my pole riding skills?" the black haired boy whispered, nipping on the red head's left ear. Gaara grinned and grabbed onto Sasuke's ass.

"I've already seen your pole riding skills," he whispered right back, earning him a shiver. "But I'd love to see you give that cold steel a good caressing."

Sasuke grinned deviously and got up from his position of leaning over Gaara.

"Then just let me get into something a little more comfortable," he said, slinking off into the closet. "Just make yourself comfortable."

Gaara grinned and stood up. He was already getting a little hot, but he ignored it for the time being. Going over to his windows he looked out at the setting sun before he pulled the drapes closed, and flicked on a light switch. Right eye twitching, Gaara only stared in disbelief at the track lighting that looked a lot like the flashing lights at the Leaf. Shaking his head he rifled through his cds, stuck in something sexy, and sat back down on the couch. Seconds later Sasuke crawled out from the closet.

Dressed in a black belted top (which he loathed to remember he wore the first time he saw and danced with the red head) short black shorts, long gloves and strikingly high heels, Sasuke knew that Naruto had planted this outfit. Sasuke slunk on the floor, dragging his knee when he moved the other forward, looking for all he was worth like a predatory cat. Gaara found his breath hitching as he watched the other boy slowly crawl to his new stripper pole.

Grasping the pole, Sasuke gradually pulled himself up, making sure to make it as sexy as possible and sticking his ass in Gaara's general direction. Taking a hand off the pole, Sasuke smacked his ass. Wrapping a leg around the pole and hooking it, Sasuke made sure he wouldn't fall and tilted his head back. Back arching while his hand slipped lower as his back bent further, Sasuke brought his other hand to his mouth. Biting down on the glove he pulled his arm away, successfully taking off his glove. Bending his knee, and grabbing the pole with his glove-less hand he pushed himself up and swung around. When his ass hit the ground he lifted both his legs into the air. Making a show of having each foot slide up and down the other leg, Sasuke took his second glove off the same way he took off the first. Wrapping his legs around the pole he put his hands on the pole and once again pulled himself up. Setting both his feet on the ground, Sasuke let go of the pole. Turning around so that his back was pressed against the pole Sasuke bent his knees, sliding down the pole. Leaning forward, he let his ass slide against the pole as his legs once again straightened out.

Holding the pole with one hand Sasuke walked around it once before jumping into the air. His legs on either side of the pole, stretched out and both hands on the pole, he twisted his way down. Lying on his back he let his hands travel up his complicated top, caressing himself. With nimble fingers he started to unbuckle one buckle at a time before finally they were all undone. Rolling onto his front and getting back onto his knees, Sasuke bent backwards, gracefully taking his shirt off as he once again straightened. Crawling over to Gaara, he let his hands travel up from his ankles to his calves to his thighs and up the front of his chest.

Gaara's eyes were transfixed on him. Sasuke let his hands wander down Gaara's chest and up his shirt. When Gaara's arms lifted without him to seeming knowing, Sasuke took off his shirt. Looking at the pale, shaven chest Sasuke licked his lips. Momentarily forgetting the pole, he leaned forward and started to lap at Gaara's chest. A sigh accompanied his attention to bare skin and a gasp sounded as Sasuke suckled on a nipple. Remembering what he had been doing previously, he leaned back and stood upon his feet. Turning on his heel, Sasuke grinned mischievously before pushing his ass back into Gaara's lap. Lifting his hips skillfully, Sasuke enticed the awestruck boy before strolling back to the pole.

Wrapping a leg around the cold metal, Sasuke ground his hips into it and threw his head back. While undeniable pleasure spread across his face he kept rocking his hips against the pole. After a moment of that he disengaged. Running his hands down his chest, Sasuke reached down to unbutton his shorts. As he unzipped them, they fell to the ground, revealing the brick red G-string beneath. Hearing a gasp come from the couch, Sasuke opened lidded eyes to look at his smitten red head. Turning his back to the red head, Sasuke reach out for the pole. Kicking his shorts to his almost silent audience, Sasuke lifted his leg up and wrapped it around the pole again. Pushing off the ground he took a final ride around and down the pole.

Once again on his knees, with his ass high in the air and his chest low to the ground, Sasuke crawled over to the red head. Letting his hands wander where they pleased when he got to his destination, Sasuke kissed the other boy's hand. Sucking a finger into his mouth, Sasuke distracted Gaara long enough to somehow get his pants off as well as his shoes. Grinning around his mouthful, and still managing to look positively ravishing while doing so, Sasuke let go of the fingers with a pop. He crawled into the lap of the nearly bare red head and ground their hips together. Both of them gasped at the sensation of being rubbed against one another. Gaara, having finally come out of his stupor, grasped at Sasuke's hips as he rubbed against him deliciously. Sasuke let his hand roam over every bare patch of skin as he gave the red head a lap dance.

After a while of torturous foreplay, Sasuke finally reached over to the end table on the other side of the couch, away from the pole, and grasped the planted bottle of lube. Putting said lube on the couch, he slid out of his comfortable position in Gaara's lap to help the red head out of his boxers. As he stood Gaara slipped off his G-string. Kneeling on either side of Gaara's legs, with the tube of lube in his hand, he leaned forward and took Gaara into his mouth. The red head gasped and his head was thrown back as he cried out in surprise. Sasuke popped open the lube, poured some on his fingers and started to prepare himself. As he got to two fingers and couldn't bear it anymore, just as Gaara seemed to not be able to take much more of his oral treatment, he stopped. Getting up and hovering above Gaara's lap once again. He took his lubed hand and lubed up Gaara. A naughty thought popped into his head and after he lubed up the red head he once again put his fingers back inside himself. Gaara groaned and could only helplessly watch as Sasuke fingered himself.

Not being able to take anymore, Gaara grabbed Sasuke's hand, and pulled it away. Gently prying his hand out of Gaara's grasp, Sasuke took hold of Gaara's erection, positioned himself and sat down. Both cried out in ecstasy. Sasuke experimentally rolled his hips and immediately his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he inadvertently hit his prostate. Gaara's grip tightened on his hips and when Sasuke finally regained control he lifted his hips nearly off Gaara's erection before slamming himself back down. Crying out at the sensation, Sasuke started a blinding, hard pace that Gaara was having a hard time keeping up with. Sasuke was single-mindedly working himself towards orgasm. Seconds before he reached said orgasm one of Gaara's hands stroked his own erection as the red head below him reached his own end, Sasuke followed him seconds later.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke cracked his neck as he turned his head. He was still sitting in Gaara's lap, on the couch. Gaara seemed to still be out cold, hands arms possessively wrapped around Sasuke's hips. Sasuke rolled his shoulders, feeling them pop in and out of place. Grimacing, he stretched his arms up over his head. When there was a knocking at the door he ignored it, but unfortunately for him the knocking only got more insistent.

"Come on guys! Open up!" Naruto's voice shouted through the door. Sasuke pondered ignoring him until Gaara poked him in the side. Sasuke looked at him and noticed one of his eyes was open.

"Go answer the door, I'm still wiped out from last night," Gaara said with a cheeky grin. Sasuke blushed.

"Shouldn't you get dress or at least cover up?" Sasuke asked. Gaara shrugged.

"Nothing he hasn't seen before," he replied. Sasuke pouted. Gaara rolled his eyes and kissed him square on the lips. "Fine, toss me a towel when you pass the bathroom."

Sasuke nodded, while blushing slightly at being caught being jealous of Naruto. Pushing himself up off Gaara's lap, and shuddering as his limp penis slipped from his body, he walked over to the even more insistent knocking. Ducking into the bathroom he snagged two towels. He wrapped one around his waist and tossed the other over to the still tired red head. Once he was certain the red head had covered himself he answered the door.

Naruto blinked in surprise as Sasuke just looked at him from the nearly pitch black room. Naruto's surprised however, was short lived as he started to grin lecherously.

"Have fun last night Sasuke?" he asked impishly. Sasuke scowled and nearly shut the door in the bond's face. Naruto laughed.

"Shut up Naruto," Sasuke growled. Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed his way into the apartment. He strolled all the way to the windows and pulled open the shutters. Gaara squinted and covered his eyes.

"By the way Gaara," Naruto turned to the red head after he had finished opening the shutters. Blushing slightly at the red head's disheveled appearance he continued. "Al said he was mad that you got together with Sir Screams-a-lot here… said he hasn't been getting much sleep lately."

Sasuke blushed darkly as he sat cautiously down next to Gaara. Naruto grinned at the pair of them.

"Was there any particular reason you came over Naruto?" Gaara asked after a while. Naruto shrugged before he turned away.

"I… just wanted to know if we were ok…" he said quietly. Gaara looked over to Sasuke for a moment before the other nodded. Standing, Gaara walked over to the blond and gathered him up in his arms.

"Yes, we're ok. I… I think I can finally forgive you," Gaara said. Naruto turned in his arms and hugged the other back.

"…Thank you…" Naruto said softly. After a moment of peaceful silence, in which Sasuke wasn't even jealous, Naruto pulled back, bright smile on his face.

"Well I certainly wish you two the best!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "And I suppose I should go… Oh! The gang's getting together one last time before we all go off in our own separate ways tonight, you both should come."

Sasuke nodded. "We'll be there… wait, where?"

Naruto chuckled. "Same place we usually go."

"We'll be there, same time?"

"Yup."

"No problem. **Bye** Naruto," Sasuke said. Naruto chuckled. He gave Gaara a chaste little kiss on the cheek and Sasuke a quick hug and dashed before Sasuke could kill him.

Sasuke glared at the door for a moment after Naruto left but the sighed and closed his eyes. Nothing he could do about it. He felt Gaara settle down next to him and an arm wrapped itself around his waist.

"We?" Gaara asked. Sasuke turned to him and nodded.

"Of course. I think its high time everyone meet you. Besides, we're… together now, right?" Sasuke asked a bit of fear and hope in his voice. Gaara smiled softly.

"Of course we are."


End file.
